Harry Potter and the Great Change to Life
by dadby
Summary: Imagine if all those Pure-blood families were descendants of Veela's and/or Vampire's, all dark, and they had mates. Now imagine if the mate rejected their master. Death, most likely. May be OOC and dark with twists. Please don't forget this is FANFICTION, so I can write my characters and such how I please...I just want people to enjoy my thoughts.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I never will. Harry Potter series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn. J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series.

I start new chapters with full names for my characters. I hope it doesn't bother you guys. J

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

~Italics with bold are the telepathic connection

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

Wait, What?

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a school for magical teens, witches and wizards. They come there to learn spells, runes, and to control their powers. The school is located in Scotland, United Kingdom-yet they boarded in London, England-and is a boarding school. Students go there for ten months and go home for the summer holidays, maybe Christmas too, if they chose to. The school has been there for centuries, and there are other schools, even in America and Canada.

Hogwarts School is a castle and very old fashioned; Use candles, instead of electricity, quills instead of pens or pencils, parchment instead of paper, and owls instead of emails or cell phones. Yeah, very old fashioned.

Harry Potter, an emerald eyed, black haired teen, started going to school there when he was eleven, like every other child. That was where he met his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Harry was very happy about going to school and being a wizard, he forgot about his other family, the Dursley's, until he went back.

Ronald Weasley is a red haired brown eyed teen and the second youngest in a large family of red heads. The oldest is Bill, followed by Charlie, twins Fred and George, and the youngest and only female, Ginny. They all had red hair and brown eyes.

There was a day Hermione angrily yelled that she had enough of this old crap, so she writes her notes and projects with pencils and paper, but hides it, and bought a cell phone for Harry and her, and created email for the both of them. She didn't get Ron one, because he can't even use a proper telephone.

The Dursley's were Harry's uncle and aunt, his mother's sister's family. There was his aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, and his cousin Dudley. They weren't mean and treated him with respect and kindness. Petunia had told the family they were going to raise Harry like their own or deal with her wrath, however, Dudley and Vernon had learned to love the helping and respectful teen.

Harry lost his mother and father, Lily Evans Potter and James Potter, on October 31, 1981, because of an evil man who believed an ancient prophecy. This evil man is named Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and is constantly trying to kill Harry for years since he escaped death the night his parents didn't.

Harry also witnessed the deaths of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Professor Severus Snape last year. That was when Professor Minerva McGonagall became Headmistress and Professor Amelia Scott became Potion's Professor.

Harry had gotten Amelia Bones the head of Ministry and she released Sirius Black-Harry's Godfather-the legal way. This was the best thing that happened to him that year, after the deaths.

If it weren't for Harry's best friends, mostly Hermione, he would be dead or given up. So it wasn't a surprise he fell in love with his beautiful brown eyed, brown haired best friend.

And the best thing was she loved him back.

Harry sat in his last class, Potions, with Hermione and Ron, as he thought of his last years to now. They had brewed a potion that flushes other potions from another's body and were to test them out. Harry was uncertain but Hermione wasn't the smartest witch for nothing. She brewed a perfect potion. She smiled at Harry encouragingly.

"Now, I want you all to drink a goblet. If you wake up in the infirmary, you were poisoned. Begin," Professor Amelia Scott told the class. She had a hunch half these students were poisoned and were going to flush them the old fashioned and legal way.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all drank theirs same time and waited patiently.

That was when there was a couple of THUDS.

Professor Scott sighed. "I knew it,"

Harry felt a queasy dizziness and grabbed the desk for support. He looked up to see Hermione the same way, before she promptly fell over hard with a THUD. _Shit, Hermione and I have been poisoned_. Harry looked to the red head to see he wasn't affected at all. That was when the darkness finally claimed him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry woke up groggy, hearing a woman call his name and slap his face gently. He opened his eyes to see Hermione quite closely to him.

"Oh, thank goodness!" She sighed and hugged him tightly.

Harry returned the hug, rather weakly. "What happened? Where are we?"

"You are in the infirmary, Mr. Potter. Do you remember why?" Madame Pomfrey looked rather upset.

Harry looked to Hermione and remembered seeing her faint. He felt panic that she was not okay. "You fainted…"

"Most of us did, Harry," Hermione told him. "We were…"

"Poisoned," Harry finished. "I remember now,"

"Yes, well, Amelia Bones has constructed an investigation to the school and all students thanks to Professor Scott's brilliance," Madame Pomfrey looked to the blonde Professor looking over her students, worriedly.

"You're guardians were called," Madame Pomfrey replied and left abruptly.

Harry looked at Hermione. "What's her problem? How come I woke up later than you?"

"You had a bigger dosage of each," She answered, biting her bottom lip. "We each had the same potion, but different amounts. She's upset because many students were dosed,"

Harry felt his anger come forth. Hermione and him were poisoned. "From what?"

Hermione shrugged. "They won't tell me until my parents arrive," She sighed and laid next to Harry. Harry looked at his girlfriend and best friend. This was normal. They always were close, physically, emotionally, and mentally, and were comfortable like this. "Bet you it was bad though,"

Harry nodded and stroked her hair. He always loved doing this, to feel the softness, and calm him down. "I see Ron isn't here,"

Hermione shook her head. "Him and a few others,"

Harry sighed.

"Harry!" Sirius' voice rang out as he hurried to his Godson. When he heard that he was needed and Harry was in the infirmary-again-he hurried. He thought the worst. He was surprised, however, to see Hermione lying beside him. "What happened?"

"I believe I can answer that," Professor Scott replied grimly. "You may want to sit,"

Sirius sat, hoping it wasn't that bad. _At least they're alive_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, Hermione, Ron a few others were graduating next month and needed to study and get their lives in order. Harry worked with Hermione, ever since they dated. She's a very good influence and helpful.

Harry walked to the Room of Requirement with his girlfriend of five months, Hermione. They had to study for their finals, and they do it together, ever since Ron became a jerk again.

Ron had called Hermione a name and yelled at Harry about getting the girl, fame, and riches.

Harry snapped and shut Ron up before leaving, pulling his girlfriend with him.

He watched as Hermione went in circles, waiting for the room to appear. It finally did and they entered.

Hermione watched her boyfriend quietly. Harry was being very quiet and she had a suspicion why. _Damn that red headed Weasel_. She seethed. She put her books down on the desk and looked at Harry.

"Harry,"

"Hm?" He asked as he prepared to study at the desk.

She stood up close to him. "I love you,"

Startled, Harry looked up. He gazed into her warm cinnamon eyes. "What?"

She smiled. "I love you," She sat on his lap, putting her arms around his neck. She looked into his emerald eyes and saw them shining.

"I love you more," He whispered and kissed her.

She kissed him back, brushing his hair with her fingers.

To Harry, this excited him and he pulled her closer, his hands on her slim waist, as he moved his hands under her shirt to her breasts.

She moaned at his touch and moved closer, rubbing him, and moved her hands under his shirt to feel his skin and muscles. She felt him sigh and he unclasped her bra as he ripped her shirt off.

She felt cool air on her skin and shivered. She looked at him as he gazed at her and began kissing her breasts, kneading her soft skin on her stomach.

"Oh, Harry…" She whispered as she leaned back to feel more of his fingers.

"You taste wonderful," He moaned. He grabbed her and put her down gently on the soft rug, putting himself between her slim long legs.

Hermione pulled his shirt off and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply. She reached down to undo his pants and grasp his manhood.

Harry groaned as her hand fisted on him and moved up and down. "Shit," He muttered. He lifted her skirt up and his fingers went under her underwear to touch her sex, making her gasp and moan for more.

Instead, he pulled her panties off and gently removed her hand.

"Harry…what…are…you…doing?" She gasped.

"I always wanted to do this," He whispered and kissed her sex, tasting Hermione. Her held her stomach down as his tongue went around and inside her as his finger touched her nub. She twitched and moaned more now.

She moaned. "I…want…you!"

Harry was shocked. She wanted to have sex now?

Then he got up, taking his pants and boxers off. Hermione has seen his manhood many times but was always shocked how hard and long he was, and now was no different.

Harry kneeled between her legs, his length at her entrance. He looked into her brown eyes. "Are you sure?"

She smiled. "I love you,"

He smiled. "I love you more,"

He gently thrust into her and felt her hymn broke. He stilled as she did and kissed away her tears.

"Oh," She whispered, her voice laced with a bit of pain. _Mother did warn me this is what it feels like_. She waited for the pain to pass and gently thrust into him.

Harry took the cue and began again, going slowly and deeply. He felt his pleasure and need to go faster grow. He moaned at her soft skin grasping him tightly. "Shit," He moaned.

"Faster, Harry," Hermione moaned as he rubbed her nub over and over. She felt pleasure and excitement multiply ten folds.

As Harry went faster, they panted and moaned more as their skin slapped quite loudly against each other.

"Fuck," She cursed as she moaned.

Harry nuzzled her neck, used to her cursing and just lost himself in her.

Soon, Harry began feeling his orgasm coming and hoped Hermione was coming soon too.

"Fuck, Harry, I'm gonna…" She cut her self off to groan loudly as she climaxed all over Harry. Her arms tightened and pulled him closer.

Harry felt her muscles tighten around him as she milked him and he climaxed next, groaning her name as he spilled his seed in her womb.

At that exact moment, they failed to miss a bright blue glow surround and expand when they finished, making a shockwave everywhere and the world.

Harry and Hermione sighed in contentment as they lie next to each other and close their eyes.

Harry heard Hermione say a quiet spell. "What was that?"

"Cleaning spell," She whispered. "I bled,"

"Sorry,"

"Don't be. I loved every second,"

"Mmm, me too,"

There was quiet.

"Can you say a spell to put our clothes on?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione groaned as she woke up as her body complained about the sex night before. _**I'm going to be sore all day**_**.**

"Sorry, Mione," Harry whispered from beside her. "But I couldn't resist you. I can't wait to make love to you over and over,"

Hermione sat up, forgetting about her pain momentarily to look at Harry.

Harry felt her eyes and opened his eyes and was confused about the expression on her face. "Or not…"

"Harry, I didn't say that out loud," She whispered, shocked.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked, sitting up.

_**Can you hear this**_?

"What?" Harry asked.

_**I love you**_**.**

"I love you more," Harry replied, and then realized she never once opened her mouth. "Oh, my, God, I can hear your thoughts!"

"You try," She demanded, her eyes full of light to look this up.

_**I love you more**_**.**

"I heard that,"

Harry was quiet. "Should we freak out?"

"No," She replied. "I don't see why…but we should go tell McGonagall though,"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, standing up. He helped her up gently and slowly.

"Oooh, ow," She moaned. "Okay, we are not doing this until I'm not sore,"

Harry smiled. "Come on, beautiful. It can't be that late. She's not asleep,"

They were about to walk out until Harry looked at his wristwatch the Weasley's gave him for his birthday on the desk. "Wait a minute…my watch says it is seven o'clock, but we came in here at seven thirty…" Harry frowned.

"Oh, my, God, Harry…it's the next morning," Hermione put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, shit," Harry cursed. "I wonder if we're in trouble,"

Hermione sighed, but grabbed her things and followed Harry out.

They were silent as they walked to their Headmistress' office silently. Both were thankful it was the beginning of the day and no one around to question them. They walked up to the gargoyle that guards the Headmistress' office and tried to think of a password.

"There you two are, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger," McGonagall called as she rounded the hallway walking to them. "Mr. Weasley and Ms. Weasley were worried when you didn't show up in your room last night,"

"Yeah, about that," Harry sighed as he rubbed his neck.

"We need to talk to you Headmistress," Hermione said, looking at her shoes.

McGonagall studied them. "Alright, follow me,"

The gargoyle moved and let them past as they walked up the rounded staircase to her office. They entered and sat in the chairs in front of the desk. She really changed the office when Dumbledore last had it. No portraits unless she trusted them, and was pretty plain.

"Now, what is it?"

Harry sighed. "Ma'am, we *cough* um *cough* made love last night and this morning can hear each others thoughts,"

"Straight to the point. Nice." Hermione smiled gently.

McGonagall leaned forwards. "You hear each other's thoughts?" She glanced quickly at a book on her shelf.

"Yes,"

"I see. Hold on," She snapped her fingers and the book was on her desk. "This book is what you two have. The only reason I know that and why I know right away is because reading each other's thoughts is rare and this explains why,"

They both leaned forward to read the book.

_A guide to Soul Bonds_

**"**We're soul bonded?" Hermione asked.

"Hah, take that all you marriage contracts," Harry sniggered. When he noticed both women's gaze on him he explained. "When I got my title and accounts, I was told about all the contracts and if I were to marry, they would burn,"

Hermione smirked. _**Hah**_**! **_**Take that all you marriage contracts**_**.**

Harry winked at Hermione, who blushed. She forgot they can read each other's thoughts.

"Okay, the main points are 1. You are immune to potions 2. You can hear each other's thoughts 3. Your magical cores will strengthen and come out 4. You are immune to being mates 5. Knowledge is easier and 6. You're a very rare and powerful couple now," McGonagall grinned as she explained. "But you still need to study this book,"

Harry and Hermione smiled.

McGonagall smiled widely. "Congrats, you two! You're soul bonded and married!"

"What?"

"Married?"

McGonagall's enthusiasm failed. "Oh yes, number seven is you're married. Is that bad?"

"No, it's just…I wanted a wedding!" Hermione wailed.

"And I wanted to invite everyone…they won't understand now!" Harry groaned.

"Ah," McGonagall understood.

All three of them heard an owl hoot and looked to see a brown owl soar into the office, dropping a letter in front of Hermione and Harry with the Gringott's seal. The owl then left as fast as it came without wanting food.

"Well, what's it say?" McGonagall asked.

Harry opened his and skimmed it quickly. "Mine says congrats to my marriage and Hermione has been added to my accounts and homes,"

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_Congratulations to your soul bond and marriage to Ms. Hermione Jean Granger on May 15, 1997. We have added Ms. Hermione Jean Granger to your vaults, as you have been added to hers._

_Please come visit_

_Ragnok_

Hermione skimmed hers. "Yeah, mine just said that,"

_Dear Ms. Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger,_

_Congratulations to your soul bond and marriage to Mr. Harry James Potter on May 15, 1997. We have added you to Mr. Harry James Potter's vaults and Mr. Harry James Potter were added to yours. Please come to see me about your ancestral vaults._

_Please come visit_

_Ragnok_

"Ah, so you two are married. Congratulations," She stood up and hugged them both.

"Thank you," Both smiled.

WHOOSH.

Startled, they all looked to the fire place to see Amelia Bones step through, looking regal and beautiful as ever.

"Ah, good, Harry and Hermione are here," Amelia smiled as she came forward. "Care to explain this?" She thrust a book and a piece of parchment in front of them on McGonagall's desk.

They all leaned forwards to see their marriage recorded in the old, brown magical book and a marriage certificate.

"Oh…so the wizarding world will know and no wedding still!" Hermione griped, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Huh…that was fast," Harry muttered, hugging his wife from behind reassuringly.

"So, you two are married?" Amelia asked.

"Soul bonded," McGonagall corrected. "And it's crucial this doesn't get out…until they request so,"

Amelia looked at the two teens who stared back at her, unflinching. _Why would I betray the two who helped me in this position and freed Sirius Black legally_? _I like controlling the Ministry of Magic for the better_. "Of course not,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall for dinner. Harry and Hermione forgave Ron because they felt sorry for him and slowly became his friend again and let him sit with them, unless he was feeling petty again…then he sat on his own.

As they entered, Harry and Hermione were surprised to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the teacher's table.

"Ron, why are your parents here?" Harry asked, furrowing his brows in confusion. His green eyes skimmed his best friends face.

"It's pretty important," Ron answered, sitting at the Gryffindor table. "But I wasn't allowed to say,"

Hermione, however, didn't sit. She was upset. They told their red headed best friend everything and he couldn't tell them _this_. "You're our best friend, Ronald. How could you _not _tell us? After we let you be our friend again, after what you called me?"

Harry paused and understood what she was saying. They did tell Ron everything, even when they began dating at the beginning of the year.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. Her brown eyes narrowed, she told Ron icily that they were sitting with Neville.

Ron's mouth gaped open. _My mother told me she would have feelings for me…in fact she's supposed to_! _What's going on here_? He watched as the couple walked to the other end of the table, close to the double doors.

"How could he not tell us?" Hermione fumed to her boyfriend. She sat down and looked at him. She studied as his green eyes narrowed to the red head and sat down slowly.

"You know, I think he likes you, Mione," Harry told his girlfriend. He looked to her. "Ever since we began to date, he tries to stay close, very close, to you,"

Hermione thought this over quickly. What Harry said was very true. "Well, that's too bad. I love you, and only you, remember?"

Harry grinned. Oh, he remembered well. They dated a semester before they said the big words and made love, creating a soul bond.

To learn more, McGonagall gave them her book to study more as she dismissed them and they learned a lot.

Harry kissed Hermione as he remembered all too well that special night. Hermione shivered as she saw what her boyfriend was seeing.

_**Husband, Harry's my husband, not my boyfriend**_**.** Hermione reminded herself.

_**Well, I'm your best friend, boyfriend, lover, and husband**_**.** Harry told her. _**We created a very rare soul bond and are I ever glad we finished that book**_**.**

Hermione laughed and got a few funny stares from her friends around her. She blushed and looked away to Harry.

Harry chuckled quietly. It was hard to talk to themselves, especially using their ability.

_**You know, I didn't think Veela's even exist**_**.** Hermione said as she began to eat, Harry doing the same.

_**Nah, they do**_. Harry replied. _**Remember Fleur**_?

_**Oh, yeah, that's right**_**.** Hermione nodded. _**And the best thing is we're immune to all potions**_**.**

Harry agreed.

"Ahem, can I have all of your attention, please?" Headmistress McGonagall called, looking at Harry and Hermione with a funny face.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then looked at McGonagall, their full attention on her.

McGonagall took a deep breath. "As you can see, we have visitors," She gestured to the Weasley's who stood up and waved. There was polite clapping and booing from the Slytherin table. McGonagall shot them a glare and they quieted down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are here for a reason," She sighed. "The Weasley's had failed to mention that they are…half Dark Veela's,"

There was an immediate uproar and gasps from the students.

_**Part Dark Veela**_? _**But…why have they never told us**_? Hermione wondered.

Harry frowned. _**Who gives a shit what they are**_! _**Why are they here telling us**_?

"The reason I'm saying this is because…well, Veela's have mates and it seems that our two youngest Veela Weasley's have found their mates," McGonagall dropped the bomb.

"Well, who are they?" A voice called from the Slytherin table. "Cause it better not be me!"

Amazingly, everyone laughed at that, even the Gryffindor's.

McGonagall smirked. "No, Draco, you're safe. Unfortunately,"

Again, there was loud laughter.

Harry noticed the Weasley's were frowning as McGonagall took her time.

"Students, the chosen two are…Harry Potter and Hermione Granger,"

Silence. Dead silence.

Ron looked around as no one cheered or said anything. Ginny frowned at the silence as well.

"They lie!" A Slytherin called. "So typical a weasel to try to take fame and the smartest witch!"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

"Besides, they're dating! Maybe that's why they were 'chosen'!" A Ravenclaw called.

"Yeah!"

"Besides, you'd think they would try to date their 'chosen'!" A Hufflepuff called.

"Yeah!"

_**Nice to know we're well liked and known to everyone**_. Hermione thought, frowning at the Weasley's revelation.

_**Yeah, who know Slytherin's were on our side**_? Harry asked.

McGonagall sighed. "Care to say anything, Gryffindor?"

No one spoke at that moment, until a second later.

"Do we even have proof this is all true?" Neville Longbottom called, standing up. "I mean, do we have proof they're Veela's? Or that Harry and Hermione are they're mates?"

"Yeah!"

"Neville Longbottom!" Molly Weasley stood up, red in the face. "You're Grandmother will hear about this!"

"Good!" Neville called.

Everyone watched in silence.

"Because I would _never _force anyone to marry!" Neville yelled. "And I read about Veela's and mates since Ron and Ginny told me! Why haven't Harry and Hermione fallen in love with them?"

There was dead silence again.

_**Neville knew**_? Hermione was devastated and sad. _**How come we were never told from anyone**_?

Harry wanted to answer, but he couldn't think of a response.

McGonagall began to sweat as their marriage became closer to being revealed.

"Wait a minute…you mean Harry and Hermione haven't fallen in love with Ron and Ginny?" Arthur Weasley asked the crowd.

"Only with each other!" the crowd hollered back, even the Slytherin's.

"Never force to marry! Never force to marry! Never force to marry!" Everyone began to chant.

_**Oh, my, God, Harry**_! _**Can you believe this bullshit**_? Hermione seethed. She was livid as the Weasley's tried to take them, saying they were mates.

Harry's anger was evident in his head and outwards.

"OI! Shut UP!" Ron Weasley yelled as he stood on the table.

Amazingly, they did.

"You don't think I know mates? Hermione has a certain scent and it's attuned for me!" Ron yelled.

Silence then laughter.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Hermione screamed as she stood up, finally done as her anger broke through. "I DO NOT FUCKING SMELL!"

"Oooh, burn!" Everyone yelled.

"Ms. Granger!" McGonagall scolded a tiny smile on her face. "Language!"

Hermione thinned her lips in anger. _It was his fault_.

Ron blushed crimson as his hair. "You don't understand," He began.

"Don't I get a say?" Ginny interrupted.

"NO!"

"Minerva," Molly hissed as the students began yelling. "Do something,"

Before she could, there was a piercing whistle that made everyone shut up and cover their ears.

Everyone looked to the noise to see Harry stand on the table. "Ahem, I would like to say something,"

"Go ahead, Mr. Potter," McGonagall replied.

"First off, Ron and Ginny can fuck off," Harry began. Ron and Ginny gasped and glared. "Secondly, Hermione does smell, but beautiful with a touch of vanilla," Everyone cooed and aww-ed. "Lastly," Here he paused.

You can smell the anticipation.

"Lastly, Hermione and I…we're married,"

Hermione's head snapped to Harry. "I thought we were going to wait!"

"No way!"

"Yes! I win the bet!"

"Wait a minute, why wasn't I invited?"

"Why wasn't I invited?"

"I saw this coming!"

"So obvious!"

"Silence!" McGonagall yelled.

The noise went quiet.

"But…when?" Ginny's voice was tiny.

"No, no…you can't be…" Ron shook his head.

"Care to explain, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Certainly," Harry smiled. "A month ago, after Hermione and I began dating at the beginning of the year, we made love and created a soul bond,"

"What?"

"You did?"

"Amazing,"

"So? What is that supposed to mean?" Molly called. There was no way in Hell she came all this way for her family to not get what they wanted.

"It means they're immune…to everything," A Ravenclaw replied.

"But it was only recently," A fellow Ravenclaw countered, thinking. "If they were mates to the Weasley's, they shouldn't have even been together this long. Not even to make a soul bond,"

There was silence as everyone thought.

"So, you're saying they may be lying?" A Hufflepuff asked.

McGonagall smirked again.

"So you're saying my children have to die because those two had sex?" Molly yelled at the students, hoping to stop their train of thought.

"Wait, die?" McGonagall looked back.

_Hah! Distracted them all, now._ "Did you not read all books on Veela's?" Molly snapped. "They die if rejected," She sobbed.

There was silence as everyone turned to look at the Potters.

"Oh, shit," Hermione cursed.

"And if you break a soul bond, you kill them!" Neville yelled, determined to protect Harry and Hermione.

Again, no one spoke.

"Fuck this," Harry cursed. "DOBBY! KREACHER!"

CRACK. CRACK.

Everyone looked in surprise at the two house elves that appeared and Harry spoke to them quietly.

"Dobby, grab Hermione and my belongings and meet at home. Kreacher, take us home," Harry ordered.

Both elves nodded as Dobby Apparated away.

_**Mione, after I tell McGonagall something, grab Kreacher's hand, and he'll Apparate us home**_**.** Harry told his wife.

_**Okay, Harry**_**.**

"Well, Headmistress, you have your hands full, a few days before grad," Harry glared at Molly. "However, I don't care if Ron or Ginny die. I'm married to the love of my life and they can flush their potions down the toilet,"

Hermione grabbed Kreacher's hand, and with a loud CRACK, they were gone.

"Can they do that?" Ron asked.

"They're married with a house elf…what do you think?" Neville snapped at Ron.

"It's a sinful marriage," Molly hissed. "Can't you all see this?"

"Yeah, because now we're going to die!" Ginny snapped. "Oh, my, God, we're going to die!"

Everyone was quiet. Should they be happy for Harry and Hermione or be mad they'll kill Ron and Ginny?

"And now they killed my children!" Molly wailed.

"Molly," McGonagall began.

"No!" Molly interrupted. "They don't deserve to live in England…they're murderers!"

"Wait…didn't Harry mention potions?" Luna Lovegood asked. "What was he referring to?"

There was silence as McGonagall thought about what Luna said. "He's referring to the incident at the beginning of the year, Ms. Lovegood. There were a few that were poisoned, not you, and those few were Harry and Hermione,"

"I remember that," A Ravenclaw replied.

There was silence as this was digested. Some students never knew about this, as they were forbidden to know from the poisoned.

A scream tore through the silence.

McGonagall looked to the child that was screaming.

"They're dead! They're dead!"

Lavender Brown was pointing at the two red heads sprawled on the ground, not moving.

"Oh, my, God," Arthur whispered as he ran to his children.

McGonagall looked to see why Molly wasn't running to her children when she saw the woman smirk quite evilly. _This happened quite quickly_.

_I'm sorry, my children, but it was the only way to get rid of Harry and Hermione…forever_. Molly thought as she watched her husband weep over their children.

No one noticed the steamy goblets the two drank from.

In the corner sat an unregistered Animagus beetle known as Rita Skeeter. She was thrilled with the news and quotations of others and knew what to write for the Daily Prophet.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, Hermione, and Kreacher arrived at Grimmauld Place with a loud CRACK and promptly sat down at the kitchen table, tired.

Sirius Black heard the Apparation arrival and ran down the stairs, knowing it was his Godson and Hermione. Ever since he learned of their poisoning awhile back, he gave them both unlimited access to his home for safety. Their marriage and soul bond was just a bonus. Sirius was glad Harry found his wife before graduating.

He arrived in the kitchen to see the two sitting at the table, exhausted. "What is it? What happened?"

Harry explained quickly, since there wasn't much to tell.

"However, I think we should leave, Harry…the country," Hermione said when Harry finished telling Sirius what happened.

Harry nodded. "I know. The Prophet will be all over this,"

"Wait a minute…even if you two were mates, you would have felt something for them, before your soul bond," Sirius frowned as he thought. "Leave the country?"

"Well, we found out we were being dosed by potions when we got sick a while back, that made us feel for them, remember? So there is some speculations they really are not Veela's." Hermione explained. "And we need to leave because we will look like the bad guys, no matter what,"

"So, they come there before grad to claim you two? Why weren't they punished?" Sirius asked angrily.

"They were. Harry and I got together, made love, and married," Hermione smiled serenely. "Also, we left before anything more could happen."

"Oh, right," Sirius sat back down. He was always surprised how calm and smart Hermione became. "Well, I suppose you guys are going to pack your things to move,"

"Yes, I have to go home, explain how and why I'm married and I'm leaving no matter what," Hermione answered. "I can already see my dad trying to stop me," She sighed sadly. "Will you come help us?" She asked Sirius. "Explain to my parents,"

Sirius thought about it. No matter what, he was losing these two precious people…unless he went with them. "You know what? Yes, I will. I will also leave with you guys,"

"You will?" Harry smiled. "Thank you!" He hugged his Godfather. "We can't do this without you,"

Sirius smiled. "If we have time tonight, we'll go to Gringott's to inform them and see what we have to do to transfer to America…or Canada,"

"Great!" Hermione grinned.

"So, what first?" Harry asked. "We pack or Hermione?"

"Hermione first, so if she's upset, you can make her feel better, while I'm packing. Then again, we may all be upset if it doesn't go well," Sirius replied.

Hermione took a deep breath. "We can do this…I can do this,"

"Kreacher! Dobby!" Sirius called.

Both elves arrived with a loud CRACK, as usual.

"Yes Mister Black?"

"Yes Mister and Missus Potter?"

"Kreacher, I'll take your hand, and Dobby will take Hermione and Harry's. We are going to Hermione's house, okay?" Sirius told them.

"Yes, Sir, we know where Missus Potter lives," Dobby and Kreacher answered.

"Okay, take hold, guys," Sirius grabbed Kreacher's hand. Harry and Hermione grabbed Dobby's hand.

They felt the tug of Apparation and with a loud CRACK, left.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Five minutes later, they were still standing in front of the Granger home, waiting for Hermione to get the nerve to see her parents.

"Mione?" Harry asked softly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm nervous," She replied, holding his hand.

"We're here with you, Hermione," Sirius reassured her. "Besides, if it gets out of hand, I have my magic,"

She smiled. "Okay, let's do this,"

All three walked up to the two story Victorian home that looked like a home straight of a magazine. Hermione knocked and opened the door, calling for her parents as she walked in.

"Mum, Dad?"

The two elder Granger's came around the hallway from the kitchen, surprised to hear their daughter's voice. Their daughter that shouldn't be home till next week, after graduation.

Emma Granger was a tall woman with curly brown hair and green eyes, and svelte for a woman her age.

Daniel Granger was a muscular, tall man with brown eyes and dark, almost black, hair.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Well, I'm here because there has been a lot going on this year and it went bad today," Hermione replied, standing closer to Harry.

This didn't escape Daniel's eyes. "So why couldn't you write us or tell us when we come for your grad? And who are these men?"

Hermione teared. "Dad…if I came home, it must be bad, right?"

Daniel felt regret immediately. His daughter was hurt and she was looking for comfort. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Perhaps starting from the beginning, honey?" Emma asked, sitting across from the three, her husband doing the same.

"Okay, but first and foremost, I made my decision, and you can't change my mind, at all. What I tell you, I wanted it, and going to do it. Clear?" Hermione demanded her brown eyes alight. _**I am not telling my parents anything until they agree to this because they need to understand I'm an adult and can't change my mind**_**.** She told Harry.

_**I understand, Mione**_**.**

Emma looked in her daughter's eyes and agreed softly. "Of course, don't we, _Daniel_?"

Daniel huffed, but agreed.

"Okay, well this is Harry, my boyfriend and husband. This other man is Sirius, Harry's Godfather and my surrogate parent when you guys were too busy for me," Hermione began.

"Husband!" Daniel yelled.

"We were never too busy for you!" Emma cried, hurt her daughter would say something like that.

"Yes, my husband. We made love, after dating a few months, and created a soul bond, like a marriage…and if you try to separate us, we'll die," Hermione snapped to her dad. She turned to her mother. "If you weren't so busy, how come you haven't written back to me all these months?"

Emma looked crestfallen as her daughter was right. But she couldn't find the right words to tell her she was pregnant.

Daniel felt anger that his daughter was married, didn't tell them she was dating Harry, or the fact that she loved him enough to consummate and marry.

Sirius watched the two and wondered how Hermione came from a family like this. "You'd think you'd be happy for your daughter,"

Daniel and Emma looked to him quickly, forgetting he was there.

Daniel opened his mouth, but Hermione beat him.

"I wrote to you, telling you about Harry, how I was ready to consummate, and that I was married!" Hermione cried. "And you never wrote back or anything!"

Emma looked down guilty, but Daniel was confused.

"What letters?" Daniel asked.

Emma sighed. "I hid them from you, Daniel, because of the circumstances,"

"You hid my daughter's letters from me?" Daniel's voice was low.

Emma sniffed. "I had to! You would have reacted badly!"

"I would not!" He yelled, standing up. "I would have been ecstatic my daughter found her soul mate! The only reason I'm mad is because no one told me!"

Hermione was shocked. "Why would you hide my letters from Dad?"

"Because…well, because I'm pregnant Hermione and I wasn't sure how to tell you!" Emma exclaimed.

"You just did!" Hermione stood up. "And congrats!"

"Yeah, congratulations," Harry replied. Sirius said the same.

"That's the reason…_that's _the reason I couldn't see our daughter's letters?" Daniel asked.

There was a moment of quiet.

"Wait a minute…I can't have children for a few years now…" Daniel's voice trailed off as he looked at his wife.

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth opened in horror as realization sunk in. Harry and Sirius widened their eyes as well.

"You cheated…on Dad?" Hermione whispered her voice hurt.

Emma put her head in her hands. "I couldn't find a way to tell either of you," She sobbed. "I wanted to, but there would be questions,"

Daniel stepped away from his wife in horror and hurt. "You…cheated on me?" His voice was incredulous.

Harry stepped back a bit, wanting to escape.

"How long?" Daniel asked.

"A year," Emma whispered.

"A year!" Daniel exploded. "A whole fucking year and you…you…"

"Mother, how could you?" Hermione whispered, standing in front of Emma. Emma looked up at her daughter and flinched at the pain and anger in her daughter's face and eyes.

SMACK.

Hermione slapped her mother.

Harry rushed forward and grabbed his wife, pulling her back. Hermione struggled in his arms. "You bitch! He loved you!" Hermione screamed. "We had a happy family! Why would you?"

Emma held her cheek in shock. "I…he…"

Daniel moved towards Emma, but was held back by Sirius. He looked at the man.

"It's not worth it, Mr. Granger," Sirius told him seriously.

Daniel realized he was right and nodded. "No, it's not,"

There was silence for awhile as thoughts began to be sorted again.

"I don't understand…why did you hide the letters?" Daniel asked.

"I was afraid you'd find out, or Hermione would figure it out…before I told you," Emma answered. "But things kept getting in the way!"

"Yeah, you cheated and hid my daughter's letters from me!" Daniel exclaimed. "All because you were paranoid we'd figure you were a cheating whore,"

Emma gasped.

There was silence until Hermione spoke.

"I'm moving…out of the country," Hermione announced to her parents. "And looks like it's a good idea,"

"What?" Both of her parents asked, looking at her.

"Our family is breaking apart anyways," Hermione hissed at her mother. Harry winced at his wife's anger and hurt.

Daniel nodded. "Good idea…so am I,"

"What?" Both women asked now.

"Where will you go?" Emma asked, fearful. She couldn't survive without her husband, especially with a baby.

"Like I'd tell you," Daniel snapped. "Go to your lover and live off him,"

Emma teared up. She didn't think of her consequences, just of the pleasure she felt at the moment. Now she regretted it. "So…you're both going to ignore me forever and leave?"

"Yes," Hermione and Daniel answered.

"Don't you want to know the child?"

"No,"

Hermione didn't answer, but looked at her husband for guidance.

_**Think about it while we're gone…sleep on it**_**.** Harry told her.

She nodded. "I'll think about it," She told her mother. "In the meantime, I'm leaving the country with my husband,"

Emma nodded as she realized she can't salvage this family at all. "For what it's worth, I'm so sorry,"

Daniel looked at her. "It's not worth anything. I'll start packing now and call a divorce attorney tomorrow,"

Emma nodded.

"Mione, shouldn't you tell your parents that they may be in danger…?" Harry hinted aloud.

"Oh, right," Hermione sighed. "I forgot to tell you guys…I may be branded as a murderess in our world, but not the non magical world…I hope,"

"No, you wont," Sirius reassured her. "Because they can't prove this 'disease' in the non magical world,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down," Daniel replied. "Why are you suddenly a murderess in your world? What disease?"

So Hermione explained what happened quickly to her parents and told them that was why she was leaving.

"So, you see, I need to leave…but you guys made my decision concrete," Hermione finished.

Emma looked away. "Will they come to us and torture us to find you?"

Daniel looked at his daughter, wondering the same.

"I…don't know," She looked back at Sirius.

Sirius thought this over and wondered if they would. "They might,"

"That's it!" Daniel exclaimed. "Definitely moving!"

"Yeah, so will I," Emma agreed. "We're not going to rat our daughter out, even if we had this falling out,"

"No, I would never," Daniel was angry that his daughter's world was seriously fucked up.

"Thanks guys…when things calm down, I'll use an owl to find you and write you a letter," Hermione smiled.

There was a brief moment as they all smiled.

"So, we're all moving…shouldn't you pack your belongings, sweetheart?" Daniel asked Hermione.

"Yes, but there is one more thing I need to tell you…all of you," She looked at Harry and Sirius meaningfully.

"Mione?" Harry questioned, confused. _What's going on_?

Hermione took a deep breath. "Harry, I meant to tell you this sooner, but things kept coming up," She looked at her husband. Harry felt fear. Sirius was also curious and fearful hoping she wasn't cheating or something. Daniel and Emma watched their daughter. Hermione reached into her pocket and held it in her palm for everyone to see.

They all leaned forwards, even Harry.

It was a picture of some sort with a funny picture.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Oh, my, God," Emma whispered, her eyes tearing.

Daniel just clenched and unclenched his jaw. _No point in getting mad_. _It's done and she's happy_.

"What? What is it?" Harry's voice was fearful.

"Harry, you're going to be a father," Hermione whispered. "Congratulations, I'm pregnant,"

Harry and Sirius mouth dropped open.

Harry felt immediate relief, happiness, and then fear again. _Am I going to be a good dad or a horrible one_? _Can I keep my family alive and happy_?

"Congratulations!" Sirius cried and hugged them both close.

"Yes, honey, congrats," Emma smiled, hugging her daughter briefly. _My daughter is going to have a baby…while I'm having another one_. _Dear God._

"I'm happy, sweetheart," Daniel hugged his daughter. "Keep me informed," He turned to Harry and put his hand out. Harry shook it. "Congrats, son,"

Harry smiled as Daniel called him his son and was happy they were expecting. He was expecting Daniel to pummel him.

"Really?" Hermione asked, putting her hand on her stomach. "You're all happy?"

"Of course!" They all exclaimed, even Harry.

Harry gently touched her stomach. "Too bad we couldn't tell anyone,"

Hermione smiled.

"Dobby! Kreacher!" Sirius bellowed.

Everyone jumped a mile.

CRACK. CRACK.

Everyone jumped again.

"Yes Mister Black?" They both said.

Emma stared in fascination. "What are those?"

The elves both looked at the Mrs. Granger and smiled, not knowing she cheated on her husband. (Hey, they can hate too)

"I'm Dobby, and this is Kreacher. We are Mister Black, Mister Potter, and Missus Potter house elves," Dobby replied proudly, his ears flapping.

"These are house elves?" Emma asked. "Huh,"

"Dobby, Kreacher, everyone is packing tonight it seems," Sirius began, not telling why. "Dobby, you will help Mr. and Mrs. Granger pack, Kreacher you will help Hermione,"

"Yes, Sir!" They both exclaimed and looked at the three in question.

"This is where you tell them what you want packed and where to put the boxes," Sirius explained.

And that's when everyone began to pack, Hermione pulling Harry with her.

Sirius stayed in the living room, watching the Granger's television. There was a show called Family Guy on and was very funny.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh, man, that was exhausting!" Hermione cried as she sat down heavily on the kitchen table at Sirius' home. "The whole visit! How could my mother do that to my dad?"

Sirius sat beside her as Harry got some drinks for them. "I don't know Hermione. People do the weirdest things, even when they're married,"

Hermione accepted her drink and drank in comfort.

"Missus Potter?" Dobby asked.

"Hermione, Dobby, just Hermione," Hermione smiled at the elf.

Dobby hesitated. "Hermione, we put your suitcases and boxes in the living room,"

"Thank you, Dobby and Kreacher…wherever he is," Hermione smiled.

"He is starting to pack the house," Dobby explained.

"Dobby, I am so sorry you have to pack two homes in one evening," Harry apologized.

"It's okay, Mister…er, Harry," Dobby finished when Harry raised his eyebrows.

Hermione sighed. "This has been an exciting evening already,"

"Yeah…I wonder what's happening at school," Harry wondered.

"I actually can't wait to see what the Daily Prophet will say tomorrow morning," Sirius grinned. "If it's bad, we're leaving anyway,"

Hermione and Harry sighed.

_**Do you think Ron and Ginny will die**_? Hermione asked Harry.

_**I'm hoping not**_**.** Harry answered. _**I'm hoping not**_**.**

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Get Madame Pomfrey here now!" McGonagall yelled over the screams and yells of the two dead Weasley teens.

"Headmistress McGonagall, my children are dead! I want those two murderers in Azkaban!" Molly Weasley cried, rushing to Ron and Ginny.

"BOO!" Everyone yelled.

"Soul bond trumps Dark Veela!"

"Enough, children!" McGonagall growled. _This is not good, not good at all_. _How am I going to prove the Potters are innocent_?

"You called, Minerva?" Poppy Pomfrey entered the Great Hall. "What is going on?" She walked to the crowd and stared down at the red heads. "Move out of my way!" She yelled as she went to check their pulses.

"Well, Poppy?" McGonagall asked nervously.

Poppy shook her head. "Call St. Mungo's,"

McGonagall gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"They're not breathing…I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but your children…are dead," Poppy reported sadly.

Arthur and Molly cried as the student body screamed and gasped in horror.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Well, Dr. Evans? Any hope?" Nurse Greyson asked.

Dr. Evans shook his head sadly as he gazed at the two red heads that were brought to him awhile ago, dead already. But the parents hoped for magical help, which they aren't getting. He looked at the pale skin and the chart in his hand. "No, Nurse Greyson, none," He looked at her and she began to cry softly. "I hate when people die…especially children,"

"What killed them?"

"Well, I can tell you right now, it was murder,"

Nurse Greyson gasped.

"These two are definitely not Dark Veela or even half. They didn't die because of being rejected…they were poisoned," Dr. Evans looked at Nurse Greyson.

"How can we find the murderers?"

"We are going to ask the public for help…because Mr. and Mrs. Potter did not kill Mr. and Ms. Weasley," Dr. Evans declared.

"Call the Prophet, doctor?"

"Yes,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"We got another one!" A man waved a piece of paper, running to the editor's office at the Daily Prophet. He ran down the clean hallway quickly. "Sir, we got another one!" He gasped as he dropped it on to the editor's desk in front of him. The desk name said C. Gordon.

"What's this?" Mr. Gordon asked, looking at the paper. His eyebrows raised, he spoke. "This is good,"

"Yes Sir!" The man replied. "I'll take it to Rita now!"

As the man left, Mr. Gordon sighed. "This is a huge mess and it's driving me crazy,"

The woman beside him rubbed his shoulder. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"You mean, you haven't heard?" He asked, looking at her.

She shook her head.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had a soul bond and married. The Weasley's are half Dark Veela's. Harry and Hermione were their mates, but they rejected them, so apparently they died when Harry and Hermione left school. Now, it was murder, but not from the Potters! The doctors and nurses at St. Mungo's are asking we publish something that will let people come forward about suspicious behavior earlier," Mr. Gordon told her in one breath. He took a deep breath.

"My, God…at least you have an amazing story," The woman shrugged.

"Lisa, darling, we got a murder and a marriage with a soul bond…amazing story or not, it's still bad," Mr. Gordon got up and looked out of his office window down to the printing area of his booming business for years now. Everyone was working hard and quickly, wanting everything in the Prophet for tomorrow morning. The printed the newest one on a different edition, for the next day.

"Why aren't you putting Dr. Evans note in this edition for tomorrow?" Lisa asked.

"Because this one is finished already." Mr. Gordon answered. "Besides, it will keep our readers interested,"

"But everyone will think the Potters are murderers when they're not!" Lisa complained.

Mr. Gordon said nothing.

_The Daily Prophet_

_Edition 3.5055_

_June 21, 1997_

_Marriage! Soul Bond! Half Dark Veela's! Mates! Rejection! Death! Murder! We got the best edition so far! Read for more!_

_Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's soul bond and marriage! The Weasley's are…half Dark Veela's?! Harry and Hermione are they're mates! The Weasley's rejected! Ronald and Ginevra Weasley dead! Is it murder? Is it because the Potters rejected their mates?_

_Read to find out!_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"We're finally finished packing everything!" Hermione whooped happily, hugging her husband. "Thank God, too, I'm tired!"

Sirius sighed and sat down on a box. "Phew…I'm exhausted. Thank God for house elves…we could have been still doing this,"

Harry and Hermione shuddered.

_**Want to go to sleep, honey**_**?** Hermione asked Harry.

_**Yeah, I'm exhausted, darling**_**.** Harry answered, yawning widely.

"How early do we have to leave tomorrow?" Sirius asked, his eyes barley open.

"As soon as we finish at Gringott's," Hermione answered.

"Great. Good night then and see you in the morning," Sirius replied and walked upstairs slowly. "You two are in the same bedroom as usual,"

"Thanks, Sirius!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed. "Good night!"

They both trudged upstairs to the foam mattresses they have on the floor, got undressed and slipped under the covers.

_**I love you, good night**_**.** Hermione thought as she drifted off slowly.

_**I love you more and good night**_**.** Harry returned and drifted off to sleep as well.

BREAK!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I never will. Harry Potter series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn. J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series.

I start new chapters with full names for my characters. I hope it doesn't bother you guys. J

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

Fast Forward!

"Ally! James! Lily! Richard! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Hermione Potter yelled upstairs to her children.

Harry Potter sat in his kitchen, reading the Edmonton Sun for crime lately and wondered if he should pretend to be a scientist and help the muggle world.

Instead, Harry was an architect while Hermione flourished in the dental business, like her divorced parents. Harry and Hermione escaped the magical world the moment Molly Weasley tried to pin them with her children's-Ronald and Ginevra-murders. They moved with Harry's Godfather, Sirius, and Hermione's divorced parents, Daniel Granger and Emma Patterson who went to different towns.

Harry moved them all to Potter Manor, a big house with a nice big backyard and front yard. The house was a two story Victorian home with marble columns. The inside was huge with stairs on both sides and a crystal chandelier on the ceiling. Harry had always wanted to move to a place like this, and having a family to live with made Harry's life so much easier and happier.

Potter Manor is not a mansion, just a huge home in the middle of the city, close to the river.

Dobby and Kreacher were buried near the river seeing as that were they spent their time with the little Potter's when they baby sat. All four kids grew up with them, like family, and the loss was great for them, especially for Harry and Hermione.

Sirius lived just down the street in a townhouse with his fiancée, Caroline Little, and their two children, Lucas and Isabella. Sirius worked as Harry's partner in the architect business, while Caroline was Hermione's dental assistant until she had funds to start her baking business. Lucas and Isabella were twins, the same age as Harry's twins, Lily and Richard.

All kids go to the same school, except for Alora. She goes to a high school, nearby.

Daniel Granger happily divorced Emma, and now lives in a small town outside Edmonton called Redwater. He works as a heavy mechanic operator and recently started to date a waitress. He still feels pain from the betrayal of his ex-wife. He has no contact with the child Emma had, though he knew Hermione does.

Emma Patterson, divorced from Daniel Granger, lives alone with her daughter, Cordelia Patterson, in a small city called Fort McMurray. She works as a nurse in the hospital as her daughter goes to school, the same age as Alora. Her daughter's dad left her for another woman, breaking Emma's heart and cursing karma.

Harry and Hermione's children have gotten their magical abilities the moment they all turned six years old. Alora was the first born, followed by James, Lily, and lastly Richard. Alora has dark brown hair and her dad's green eyes. James looked like his father, but with his mother's eyes. Lily and Richard were identical twins with dark brown hair, fair skin, tall, but each had different color eyes: Lily's were emerald and Richard's were brown.

"Okay, Mom!" All called down in sync.

Hermione nodded and went back to the kitchen to finish talking to her husband. She entered the beautiful and huge kitchen and sat next to Harry at the table.

"Can you drive the kids or shall I?" Hermione asked, buttering her toast. She admired her husband after all these years. He kept a level head and stayed athletic and handsome. His emerald eyes still brightened every day seeing his wife or kids. She loved him with each passing day and felt eternally grateful he was hers.

"No, I can, darling," Harry assured her and kissed her cheek. He loved her greatly, even after all these years. He was surprised how she got her figure back after each pregnancy, even the twins. She had the hour-glass figure with her smartness that kept him level headed. Her cinnamon eyes still had the shine of love for her husband and kids, even her God-children and step-sister.

"I'm surprised how easy James birthday went," Hermione replied after returning his kiss. "Seeing as how it was full of teenager's,"

Harry laughed. "I love how all the girls came up to us saying 'I'll be your future daughter-in-law',"

Hermione laughed at the memory also. "Considering he already has a girlfriend he adores!"

"Hey, Mom, are you driving with Aunt Caroline?" Alora asked, entering the kitchen.

"Yes. Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well…it's just that Derek's house is the same way and wondered if you can drive by…?" She asked her mother, sheepishly.

Derek Hill was Alora's newest boyfriend since her last one, and he was the best one by far. His parents are lawyers and barely saw their son, so he took a liking to his girlfriend's family.

Hermione laughed. "Ally, darling, did he say he'll give you a ride?"

"Well, no…but I seen him with a girl the other day and they were cozy. He even brought her to his home!" She teared slightly.

Harry looked up, alarmed his daughter began to cry about a boy. _**She only been dating him for three months…then again it's her longest relationship**_**.**

"Oh, honey," Hermione sighed and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Do you mean Derek's cousin, Judy?" James asked, coming in. He kissed his mother's cheek and hugged his dad morning. He grabbed an apple as he waited for his older sister to dry her tears and ask him the question.

"His cousin…?" Alora asked, her emerald eyes shining.

James hated to see his sibling's cry, and made sure to make them happy if he could. "Yes, his cousin. He introduced us, hoping I'd like her, but I'm already dating Danielle,"

Danielle Hale is James girlfriend since he was fourteen, and she was the sweetest girl, just like his mother. Her parents are teachers at a local college and visit the Potter's every now and then.

"How is Danielle, son?" Harry asked, folding his paper.

"Great. Her dad bought her a new kitty," James nodded, remembering the day his girlfriend came over, bawling over the death of her kitty, Charlie.

Harry nodded. "Good. She was really distraught,"

"She loved him," James shrugged.

"Honey…just talk to Derek at school, okay?" Hermione pleaded with her daughter. She didn't want her daughter to give up so soon.

Alora slowly nodded. She took an orange and started to peel it. She looked at the clock. "Dad, shouldn't Uncle Sirius be here by now?"

Harry looked at the clock. 7:30AM.

"Here!" Sirius breezed in the kitchen, his dark hair cut nicely as his suit accented him. His grey eyes always shined and today were no different. In his arms, he held Lucas as Caroline entered carrying Isabella.

Caroline was dressed in a black skirt, accenting her pale skin and bright blue eyes as her dark hair shined. She had the same figure as Hermione. They went to the same fitness gym.

Lucas and Isabella were fraternal twins. Lucas took after their father, as Isabella took after their mother. Figures, huh?

"Where are Lily and Richard?" Sirius asked, hugging everyone.

Hermione frowned and walked to the stairs. "Lily Emma Potter! Richard Daniel Potter! Move it!" She hollered.

Everyone winced as they knew that tone of voice.

They heard thundering steps from upstairs to the stairs and make their way down to the kitchen, Hermione behind them, rolling her eyes.

"Lily…what in God's name is that?" Harry made a face at the very short skirt his daughter wore. _Not even Mione wore something like that…ever_!

Lily looked down, confused. "It's a skirt, Daddy,"

Alora snorted.

"I think Dad means why in God's name are you wearing something that revealing at your age, Lils," James sighed. He knew his sister's are beautiful, but hated it when they showed their skin. There's too many perverts out there, which are strong, even against magic if they catch you unguarded.

Lily looked at her mother, who raised her eyebrow. Their parents taught the kids great morals and respect, and Lily knew this was her choice to make. She sighed. "I'll be right back," She quickly dashed upstairs cursing her best friend, Anna, about giving her the damn skirt.

"Thank you, honey!" Harry called, grateful.

"Well, don't you two look beautiful and handsome today," Hermione smiled at her God-kids. Isabella smiled at her Godmother as Lucas grinned.

"Mother bought me a new outfit yesterday!" Isabella announced. She spun to show the skirt and blouse that hugged her developed figure already. Her hair was up to accent her face and eyes while her feet were covered in sneakers that were a kind of heels. Lucas wore khaki shorts with a dress shirt that was adorable, topped with dark sneakers.

"Isn't that great! I suppose Dad took you shopping, too, Lucas?" Harry asked.

Lucas nodded. "And I saw the prettiest girl from my class,"

"Really?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow. "Who?" He leaned forwards.

Lucas blushed. "Roxanne," He whispered.

"Roxy?" Richard asked, making a slight face but covered it quickly.

Lucas nodded as each adult widened their eyes.

Alora's mouth opened as she realized that's the same girl Richard spoke highly about. She looked to James worriedly.

James frowned. "What's her last name?"

"Longbottom," Both Lucas and Richard answered.

James now widened his eyes as he realized they both like the same girl.

Hermione froze as Harry choked on his coffee.

"Longbottom…?" Sirius asked, feeling dread.

After all these years, the adults never told their children who their friends were that they left behind, to get away from United Kingdom. They told them everything else: Magical, married before finishing school, being labeled as murders, the bitter divorce of their grandparents, and the death of their other grandparents. Sirius never told Caroline anything about him, except that he was not normal like other men. That apparently drew her in, even after all these years.

"Yes," Richard frowned at Lucas. "You like Roxy?"

"You like Roxanne?" Lucas also frowned.

"Richard…" Hermione sighed. "Richard, can you do me a favor, honey, and stay away from her?"

Richard looked at his mother, surprised. "But…why?"

"You too, Lucas," Caroline spoke, her voice calm, although she was screaming inside. Sirius never told her about his past. She was angry that this name upset Harry, Hermione, and Sirius, and would keep her child away.

Sirius was surprised that Caroline caught on but was grateful.

Lucas frowned.

"Please, honey," Hermione whispered, her back to them. She felt her heart tighten in pain at the memories.

Alora furrowed her brows as James silently watched his parents in silent pain.

"I'll make sure, Mom," James promised, hoping their pain will cease.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, entering the kitchen. She noticed the grave faces.

Harry sighed and put his fingers through his hair. Each child knew what that meant and wondered who frustrated dad now. "Lils…Rich…can we explain later? I promise,"

"Alright," Lily answered slowly.

Richard frowned, but he never disobeyed his parents. Sure they had rules, but they were nice about it and loose. "I won't, Mom, I promise,"

Hermione smiled. "Alright, we'll all be late if we don't move it,"

That got everyone moving, even the children.

Caroline wanted to ask Sirius, but he was going a different way. She looked to the beautiful brunette that became her best friend. _Maybe Hermione will tell me_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Caroline eyed her best friend as she got ready for the day. _What would be the best approach_? She stood up stiffly, but made her way to the back. "Hermione?"

"Back here!" Hermione called, her voice muffled. "Just grabbing anesthetic cloths!"

Caroline followed her voice that lead her to the supplies closet, Hermione on her knees, digging around. "Hey,"

"Hey, what's up?" Hermione asked, completely thinking about her surgeries today.

"I was wondering…why did that name have such an impact on you all?" Caroline asked quietly. She was a shy girl, but out-spoken when needed.

Hermione froze. She sighed and grabbed her things as she stood up. She faced her best friend, her hair over her eyes. "Carol…what did Sirius all tell you?"

Caroline frowned. "He didn't tell me anything about his past, except the obvious,"

Hermione frowned. "Nothing?"

Caroline shook her head.

Hermione sighed. "Caroline…" She began as she walked to the first office. "We all came from United Kingdom but ran for a reason. Harry and I were labeled as murderers even though we were innocent, so we had to leave. Being pregnant and my parent's divorcing made the decision more concrete. Even our own friends betrayed us by believing the woman accusing us,"

Caroline looked horrified. "That's horrible and mean!"

Hermione smiled sadly. "They were still our friends. We should have at least told them, but we didn't know who to trust,"

"How'd you trust me?" Caroline asked.

"You were different from the people I met prior and your last name was different. You were like…well, you weren't fawning over us because of our last name for one," Hermione answered as she got her tray ready.

"Fawning over your last name?" Caroline frowned, but then remembered what her fiancée told her about how famous Harry and Hermione were…still is. "Oh, wait…I remember now,"

Hermione smiled.

"Who were the…people?" Caroline asked hesitant.

"Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Angelina Johnston, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley, Amelia Scott, Amelia Bones, Susan Bones, Poppy Pomfrey, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George Weasley, and Fleur Delacour," Hermione ticked off her fingers, not noticing her friend's face pale after she said Minerva McGonagall.

"Oh," Caroline whispered her hand on her mouth. She now remembered the story her mother told her about her past.

Hermione looked at her friend, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Minerva McGonagall…is my mother," Caroline answered.

"What?" Hermione gasped. "Minerva? But…you're last name is Little!" She exclaimed, tears springing to her eyes. _After all these years, she tells me her mother now_! _The very same woman who became Headmistress_! _How in God's name did Minerva have children at her age_?

"I was born in 1960 in America, but mother moved and left me with my father. After I turned eighteen, I graduated, and went to search for her. I didn't find her, so I came back and lived alone until she got into contact me. I don't even know how she even found me," Caroline told her story, shaking her head.

Hermione bit her lip from smiling. She can guess how Minerva found her daughter.

"Anyways, mother remarried a year after that. She married a man that saved her and took her in his home to help her,"

"Saved her?"

"She…after the greatest people of their age were degraded, so was she,"

"What the hell for?"

"She stuck up for you," Caroline sighed. "So she couldn't get a decent job or anything under her name, so we thought trying the 'muggle' way. That didn't work either, until Jonathan saw her and knew she was the one,"

_And yet, they were all probably almost fifty_…Hermione thought and shuddered. _Guess you can find love anywhere_. Hermione swallowed a thick lump. _So Minerva was always on our side._ "How…is she?"

"She's fine. Jonathan died years ago and left us the fortune…he loved her," Caroline continued. "She's still hurt, but Jonathan made her feel better and promised her she would never have to return. He kept his promise,"

Hermione sat down hard at her best friend's story. "After all these years…"

"I'm sorry," Caroline whispered. "If I knew you were somehow connected with my mother, I would have told you,"

"That's why you're magical…I should have asked the first time I met you," Hermione sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Well…at least you aren't here to kill us or try to send us back,"

"I'd never," Caroline pledged. "I love Sirius and my children. I'll go where he goes,"

Hermione nodded. _Damn. I should have researched her at least_. She remembered the day she met Caroline Little.

*_Flashback_*

_Hermione stood in line at the grocery store, baby Alora in her car seat. She stood behind a brunette woman, whom was counting change. Hermione piled on her groceries as the woman started to pat her pockets._

_ She looked like a teacher, the same age as Sirius. She frowned as she continued to look._

_ Hermione glanced behind her. There were no more people, so Hermione didn't bother rushing her._

_ "I'm so sorry, I seem to have left my checkbook in the car," Caroline whispered, her voice low. She was naturally shy, so this made her seriously embarrassed._

_ The cashier had the audacity to roll her eyes and sigh, pissing off Hermione._

_ "Hey!" Hermione snapped at the cashier, leaning forwards. "At least she still wants to pay for it. Unless you'd rather she didn't!" She glared at the teenager, staring back at Hermione with owl eyes. "Get me your manager, kid,"_

_ The brunette woman was surprised this mother stood up for her. No one ever did, unless they knew her step-dad, whom was famous for music and retail stores._

_ The cashier opened her mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm just having a bad day,"_

_ Hermione snorted. "Kid, you have an attitude problem, not a bad day,"_

_ The cashier narrowed her eyes. "Listen, lady-,"_

_ She was cut off from Hermione again._

_ "No, you listen, kid. We're the older ones here, not you. Respect people older than you that have more respect than you in your pinky!" Hermione flared._

_ The brunette was definitely shocked and surprised. "Well…um…I can just go and come back later,"_

_ "I'll come with you," Hermione agreed, picking up her sleeping daughter. "Why would I want to shop at a place like this? Let me see the manager first," She spoke to the brunette as she strode to the customer service desk._

_ Brunette widened her eyes and followed._

_ The cashier hit her head over and over._

_ "Wait…Ma'am…" Brunette called for Hermione._

_ Hermione turned, recognizing the shy brunette's voice. "Yes?"_

_ "Please don't do that," She spoke. "My step-dad owns the store…he'll do something,"_

_ "Honestly?" Hermione asked, suspicious. "You don't have to protect her because you're not cruel, you know?"_

_ Brunette blushed at how easy she was to read. "Well…that's part of it, but all I have to do is tell my Jonathan,"_

_ Hermione contemplated. "Okay, sure," Hermione smiled. "Hermione Potter," She held her hand out._

_ Brunette hesitated a moment but put her hand in the woman's. She noticed the gold band and realized she was married and with a beautiful child. "Caroline Little,"_

_ Hermione smiled. "Well, Caroline, I'll see you around. I need to still go shopping before my husband gets home,"_

_ "Of course," Caroline nodded. She was happy that she met someone not awe-struck._

_ Hermione smiled and left, Caroline watching._

*_End of Flashback_*

Hermione sighed. _I can't lose seventeen years of friendship over nothing. Her mother is one of the greatest women I know_. "Don't worry, Carol. We love you too much to hate you,"

Caroline smiled. "Thanks for telling me the truth,"

Hermione frowned. "Yeah, about that…I'm going to get Sirius on about that,"

Caroline grinned. She knew Harry and Sirius were scared of an angry Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry walked into his work building with Sirius beside him that he made all on his own with magic and a loan. He made the building the day he graduated from college. He got Sirius to work with him since he watched Alora and James while Harry and Hermione were completing school. Sirius had already experience in the department, so it was a bonus for Harry.

When they moved to Edmonton, Alberta, they decided to start anew and needed diplomas and such to do what they wanted, so they did.

*_Flashback_*

_"Harry, can we do this?" Hermione asked as they bought their home in the city, her hand over her belly. "Can we start anew when we have nothing?"_

_ "We don't have nothing, Mione," Harry told her, his hand over hers. "We have the Potter fortune and name. We can get in anywhere and do what we need,"_

_ Hermione nodded, feeling reassured._

_ "Besides, you have me," Sirius grinned._

_ Hermione smiled up at him. "That we do,"_

_ Four years later_

_ "Harry, I'm so happy for you!" Hermione squealed, hugging her husband. "You completed your course and now you can build your own empire!"_

_ "Damn straight!" Harry laughed still in shock he was starting his own business with Sirius and Caroline by his side also. He had his diploma in his hands._

_ Four year old Alora clapped as three year old James stood silent, already being the silent one. One year old twins were in Sirius' arms while Caroline caressed her huge stomach, ready to give birth any day now._

_ "Congrats, Godson," Sirius smiled._

_ "Congrats, Harry," Caroline smiled._

_ Harry felt amazed and happy that he can support his whole family, without the Potter fortune. He felt so proud of himself._

_ "Congrats, Harry," a beautiful blonde came up. She smiled, putting on her Veela charm, never believing he was married._

_ "Same to you, Alicia," Harry returned his smile fading. He told his wife that this woman tried to seduce him and Hermione let him handle it, for which he is eternally grateful. "This is my wife, Hermione, and our children, our uncle Sirius and his girlfriend, Caroline," He nodded his head to each._

_ Everyone saw Alicia's face fall as she realized he really was married. "Oh…hello,"_

_ Hermione nodded._

_ "Hello," Caroline nodded while Sirius pretended to see someone he knew._

_ Alicia left, feeling awkward, letting the family celebrate again._

_ "Oh, Harry, this is great," Hermione gushed, her brown eyes sparkling._

_ "Are you kidding? This is amazing!" Harry laughed, kissing her hard on her lips._

*_End of Flashback_*

Harry walked by his secretary, the one Sirius hired the day the building was officially finished. "Morning, Alicia," Harry nodded, stiffly. Even after all these years, he still didn't like her. The only reason he agreed was because Hermione researched her and found her hopelessly broke.

Sirius nodded only.

"Morning," Alicia smiled. "Mr. Jones is already here, waiting in the conference room,"

Harry frowned as he rounded the corner. "I thought I told him, no?"

Sirius sighed. "You did," He shook his head at the thought of the stubborn old goat, Mr. Jones.

Mr. Jones had come to Harry, wanting him to build a hospital in the middle of nowhere, which Harry thought was too suspicious.

Harry walked to his office, grabbing the papers. "How many meetings today?"

Sirius thought. "I believe we're covered all day because spring is starting, so people want to build as soon as possible,"

Harry sighed. "So much to do,"

Sirius looked at his Godson, who was almost twenty years younger than him. _He can't be tired, already. Maybe his kids tire him out too much_.

Harry had different thoughts, though. _I miss some of my friends. It's kind of lonely without the twins or Dean or even Seamus_. _I think I'll ask Hermione to eat dinner at a sports bar and hopefully meet new friends_.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black," Mr. Jones stood up. Amazingly, he wasn't well-kept this time. Harry sat down, with Sirius beside him. Mr. Jones followed suit.

"Mr. Jones, we said-," Harry began.

"I know what you said, Mr. Potter, but I changed my mind," His eyes brightened.

"Oh?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"I want to build a gas store,"

"A gas store?"

"Yes. I live in the middle of nowhere basically, and that when people need gas the most,"

"That's a gas _bar_," Harry sighed, pinching his nose.

Sirius looked at Harry. "He does have a point,"

Harry frowned, but then leaned forward. "Mr. Jones…"

"Yes?" Mr. Jones leaned forward.

"Do you planning on murdering the people?" Harry asked seriously.

Mr. Jones sat back, startled. His confused eyes looked to Harry, then to Sirius, then back to Harry. Both wore serious expressions. "Are you…serious?"

"Why, yes, I am," Sirius cracked.

Harry jabbed him, rolling his eyes. "Yes, Mr. Jones, I am,"

"No, no!" Mr. Jones exclaimed. "I need to do this because I took a loan to start anew from my divorce. Owning my own business is a good place to start…I think,"

Harry sat back, contemplating.

Sirius and Mr. Jones sat quietly, waiting.

_Well…I do have the men, but I do have more interviews…_Harry wanted to help, but would if someone else came in with a sob story.

"Tell you what, Mr. Jones. Give me a week to hire some more men and we'll start in May," Harry answered, smiling.

Mr. Jones' eyes widened. "You'll help? Oh, thank you!" He jumped up and shook their hands as he left.

Harry watched him leave, shaking his head. "You'd think I told him he was a millionaire,"

"Maybe that's what he's trying to do in the long run…?" Sirius suggested.

Harry nodded. "So, when is your wedding?"

"Hm…we're not too sure. I want to invite her mother, but she won't tell me who she even is,"

"Maybe she's feeling betrayed and left out since you never told her about us or our past…?" Harry suggested.

"I know she is…she always asks," Sirius sighed.

"So why don't you tell her?"

"Because we're not normal. And I'm not referring to our magic," Sirius answered, looking out the big bay windows at the city below. He watched as everyone walked or drove, looking like ants.

Harry looked at his Godfather and hoped he'd get the strength to tell Caroline everything in their lives.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Alora frowned as Darla Greengrass tried to flirt with her boyfriend, making her grit her teeth.

Amber, her best friend, looked to her. "Stop grinding your teeth,"

"I hate her," Alora spat out, turning away.

"Well, Derek is seriously handsome," Amber reminded her.

Alora looked at her. "No, really?"

Amber rolled her eyes. Alora didn't befriend Amber because she was competition for Derek, but because she was a sweet girl, much like her mother. Amber had perfect almond dark eyes with dark hair and natural bronzed complexion. "Ally, relax. He's really into you,"

Alora sighed. "I don't think so," She felt sick as she remembered catching him kissing Darla while back, when they started dating. She wondered if he was really over his ex-girlfriend, the beautiful blonde blue eyed teenager.

Amber looked at her friend and wondered what she was hiding.

"Come on, we're going to be late," Alora walked as her friend closed her locker.

Amber frowned and looked back to see Darla practically hanging off his arm. "Aren't you going to call him or wait…?"

"No," Alora answered.

Amber flinched at her dead and hurt tone.

"He wants Darla, fine. He could have done it without breaking my heart," Alora told her as she walked into English class. Their parents taught the kids all the magical classes and such they needed to know, so this part of schooling was needed.

Amber remembered dating Derek Hall, until Alora Potter walked in the school, then he dumped her for Alora. She never told her best friend, because she knows she will smack him and then kick his ass.

Alora sat down, not wanting to be let down.

"Hey, Ally, can I borrow your notes again?" William Whyte asked her. William was in the same grade and classes as Alora and always needed her notes. He makes his own, but he just wants an excuse to talk to her.

Alora looked at the dark haired, blue eyed boy. She knew he was good-looking, but she was already taken, but she was nice to him, since he returned the favor whenever he can. "Sure, Will," She replied. "Which class?"

"Math," He replied sheepish.

"Are you good in math?" Alora asked as she dug her notes out.

Amber watched her friend and wondered if they would start dating.

"Eh," William shrugged. "Good enough,"

Alora laughed lightly as she passed him the notes. "Not me. My dad drills every class in my head,"

"Literally?" William teased.

Alora laughed again. "No way!"

"Hey, Ally," Derek's voice greeted, sounding a bit stiff.

Alora turned, her emerald eyes going cold. "Oh, are you done talking with Darla now?"

Derek flinched. He knew he didn't deserve her trust, but it still hurt. "Yeah. She just wanted to…talk," He shrugged.

"That's nice," Alora spoke. She turned back to William. "You think my dad is bad, wait till you see my mom! She's scary smart,"

William chuckled. "Seriously?"

Alora nodded, her eyes widened.

Derek sat by Alora, feeling snubbed.

Alora turned back to Derek. "Did you do your homework?"

"All done," Derek smiled.

"Good. Thought I'd have to do it again," Alora smirked, half angry half teasing.

"Do it again? Eww, Alora, get a room!" Darla crooned.

Alora looked at the blonde. "I could…but Derek and I always wanted to do it in public,"

Darla narrowed her eyes as Derek laughed.

"So true," Derek shook his head. Alora smiled.

Amber shook her head. _She's my best friend…I should tell her about Derek_.

Derek looked back at Amber at that moment. She gasped at his eyes and coherent thoughts left her. Derek smiled softly but turned back. Amber flushed but looked forward, only to see Alora caught the whole thing.

_Shit_. Amber thought.

Alora didn't show anger, just stared at Amber.

Amber blushed and looked down.

She heard Alora get out of her desk, grabbing her things.

"I'll see you in math class," She told William.

"Sure, Ally," Will smiled.

She walked to Derek.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked, confused.

SMACK.

Alora then smacked him so hard, his head shot to the side.

Everyone gasped, even Darla.

"You sick son of a bitch." Alora snarled her emerald eyes angry. "I should've known Darla wasn't your only whore, but you dumped a girl just to get the new girl? Fucking pathetic," She smacked him again.

SMACK.

Derek felt his confusion ebb away to understanding. She saw their shared looks. He wondered how he could have fucked up this relationship. He heard her walk away as Darla came forward. "Get lost, Darla," He snapped.

Darla flinched, but backed up.

Alora stomped to the bathroom in anger as she was played, more than once. _At least I didn't have sex with the son of a bitch_. She shoved the door open and walked to the sink. She looked at herself, feeling disgust. _How could you not see the signs? Why did you ignore the signs?_ She sighed brokenly and walked inside a stall.

She sat on the toilet as her pain and anguish came through, making her cry heartily. She wished hard for her mother, her dad, her family…anyone to come get her out of school.

OoOoOoOoOoO

James watched as his brother and Lucas looked at Roxanne Longbottom full of longing in the school cafeteria. He shook his head and wondered if they would fight for her, if Caroline or mother didn't say anything.

"What's wrong, James?" Danielle asked her boyfriend.

James looked at her bright blue eyes. "Do you see that blonde blue eyed girl? Her hair is almost white and she always looks like in a trance?"

"You mean Roxanne?" Danielle asked.

"You know her?" James asked feeling dread. If she was connected, he can imagine his mother's reaction.

"Sure," Danielle shrugged. "Who doesn't? Everyone calls her Loony, but I call her Roxanne whenever I see her,"

"You're not related?"

"James…I'm a Hale, not a Longbottom," Danielle smiled.

James laughed nervously. "I know,"

Danielle shook her head. "Anyways, what about her?"

"Lucas and my brother both have serious crushes on her," James told her, drinking his milk.

Danielle looked at him. "Wow…that's got to suck,"

"You have no idea. I'm keeping an eye out so they don't fight in the heat of the moment," James explained.

She nodded.

He looked back. _Where is Lily and Isabella_? He frowned as he scanned the cafeteria. He finally saw Lily and Isabella, hanging with Anna Davis, Lily's best friend.

"Oh, hello James…Danielle," A sickly sweet voice greeted as she sat.

James looked at Noelle Brennan, a blue eyed, red haired, pale teenager who always tried to get his attention. He ignored her every advance. He had eyes for only Danielle. "Noelle," He nodded.

Danielle said nothing, but continued to watch Lucas and Richard. She made sure the serene Roxanne kept her distance.

"So, there's a party tonight at my place," Noelle hinted.

"That's nice, but I promised Danielle a night for us only," James countered.

Danielle smirked, but hid it behind her hand.

Noelle narrowed her eyes. _No one ever said no to me_. "Well, tell me when you're bored of the frigid girl," She snarked as she stood up.

"Who?" He asked confused.

"Danielle,"

He stared at her, then to Danielle, then back at Noelle. He burst out laughing as she didn't know how passionate they were with each other.

Noelle stared. "What's so funny?"

"You seriously think we're virgins?" He whispered, still laughing.

Noelle looked to the brunette who was laughing in her hand. "Wait…then why won't you date me?"

He stopped laughing. "Why won't I date you?" He asked incredulous. "Noelle, I have a wonderful girlfriend already. Why would I leave her for a bitch that ruins relationships for a living?"

Noelle gasped as if she was slapped.

"No, she's mine!" A hard voice yelled.

James recognized the voice and looked to see Lucas head to head with Richard. "Oh, shit," He hurriedly got up. "And I mean every word," He told her as he ran to the boys. He didn't make it however, since Richard landed a good punch to Lucas' jaw. "Richard Daniel Potter!" James yelled.

Richard and Lucas froze.

"What the hell is the matter with you two?" He growled as he grabbed both boys by the scruff of their necks.

"He…she…" Lucas tried to talk, but stammered in fear of James' eyes.

"What?" James growled.

Both said nothing and looked down.

"You guys are in serious trouble," He promised and dragged them to the principal's office, forgetting all about Danielle, who got into a fight as soon as James left. Noelle pounced, but Danielle has been training with the Potter's for years. She had the advantage over the psychotic bitch.

James made the way to the office and shoved them in. He was angry at them and at himself. His parents are going to be in pain and disappointment again. "Do you two ever think about others than yourself?"

"Like who?" Lucas asked softly.

"I don't know…maybe your parents who wanted you to do nothing about her!" He was still growling lowly. "Now they'll just be in pain and disappointed in you,"

Both boys lowered their heads more.

"Oh, James," Helen Thompson was surprised. "What can I do for you?"

James sighed. "We need to talk and probably call my parents," He told the principal.

Helen widened her eyes. She never had to call the Potter's. This was a first.

That was when Danielle and Noelle came in.

James mouth dropped open. "What happened?" He asked as he ran to Danielle.

"Bitch tried to kick my ass the moment you left," Danielle hissed, her hand massaging her scalp. "And she fights like a girl!"

Helen sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

RING. RING.

Caroline quickly answered the phone. "Hello, Potter Dentistry, how can I help you?" She asked. She had the line down pat.

"Hello," A female voice returned. "Is Mrs. Hermione Potter available?"

"Please hold while I check," Caroline had her finger over the hold button.

"No problem,"

Caroline pressed hold. She got up and walked to the room Hermione was currently cleaning. "Hermione?"

"Hm?" She asked.

"There's a lady on the phone wanting to talk to you. Sounds important," Caroline spoke and wringed her hands.

Hermione frowned. She had no bills owing. "Alright," She smiled and followed Caroline to the receptionist area.

Caroline handed her the phone and pressed the hold button.

"Hello, Hermione Potter here," Hermione greeted, and signed a board Caroline handed her. _Order forms_.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter. This is Helen Thompson, the principal at your children's school,"

Hermione felt dread. They never got a call. "Something wrong?"

"Well…is it possible for you to come in right away?" Helen asked, staring at the three children in front of her.

"Sure," Hermione sighed.

"Also, can you get a hold of Ms. Caroline Little? She isn't answering,"

"Lucas is involved, too?" Hermione felt fear now.

Caroline's head snapped up at her son's name.

"Yes," Helen answered.

Hermione sighed. "On our way,"

"Thank you," Helen replied and hung up. Hermione did so.

"What's wrong with Lucas?" Caroline asked.

"No idea. But we'll find out as soon as we go to their school," Hermione started to take off her coat and get her light jacket.

Caroline sighed. "This is about that Roxanne girl, I just know it,"

Hermione felt relief. _If that's true, that isn't so bad_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

RING. RING.

"Hello?" Harry asked as he picked up his phone, signaling to Sirius to go ahead and get their lunch.

"Harry…our children finally got in trouble at school," His wife told him. "Be proud later, but I'm telling you because I'm on my way to the school now,"

Harry was quiet. "Is it bad?"

"Don't know yet," She answered. "I'll let you know more when I do,"

"Okay and we'll both decide the punishments," Harry promised.

"Good enough for me. Talk to you later, honey,"

"Later," Harry felt weird saying something like that. "I mean, okay, later,"

Hermione laughed as she hung up the phone.

Harry put his phone down and shook his head. He knew his children were in trouble at school since forever; this is the first time the principal called! Harry felt a grin coming on. _Hopefully it was for something good_.

RING. RING.

Harry sighed and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Mr. Harry Potter, father of Alora Potter?" A male voice asked.

Harry sat up quickly. "Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Mr. Donovan Gladue. Your daughter's principal,"

Harry felt dread. _Okay, did not expect all my children to get in trouble_. "Is something wrong?"

He heard a sigh on the other line. "Alora had gotten into a fight,"

Harry groaned. "Sweet Mother of God. Alright, I'm on my way,"

"Thank you,"

Harry hung up the phone as he got up.

"Where you going, Harry?" Sirius asked, entering with their lunches.

"My children are in trouble with their principal's. Hermione went to the elementary school. I'm heading to Alora's high school," Harry answered as he grabbed his sub. "Hermione is going to be so pissed,"

Sirius winced. "I'll stay here and hold down the fort,"

"Thanks," Harry smiled as he left. He pulled his cell phone out and speed dialed his wife. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello, darling,"

"Hey, honey…listen, we have another troublemaker," Harry told her and pleaded with the Gods she wouldn't freak out.

"What do you mean?"

"Alora's in trouble, too," Harry sighed.

"What?" Hermione almost yelled. "What for?"

"Fighting. I'm on my way," Harry answered. "Pull the kids out so we can all talk later at home,"

"You bet we will," Hermione growled as she hung up.

Harry sighed. "I always forget how legendary her anger is,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry entered his daughter's high school and made his way to the principal's office and noticed all the teenaged girls eyeing him as the teenaged boys glared. _Man, am I ever glad I'm done with high school_.

"Hi," A girl said sweetly.

"I'm thirty," Harry sighed, already used to this. He wondered how his wife always handles men or boys hitting on her. He pushed past the girl and continued his way until he finally saw the office. _I wonder how bad it is_.

He walked in and looked around.

"Are you Mr. Potter?" A female asked at the desk.

Harry nodded.

"Right through there," She nodded.

Harry walked and opened the door. He saw the principal sitting behind the desk and his daughter sitting across him. "Hello,"

Alora turned to see her dad.

Harry was surprised that all she received was a split lip and a bruise on her left side. _Guess those lessons paid off_.

"Mr. Potter," Donovan nodded.

Harry sat and looked at his daughter, to see her emerald eyes dead. He wondered what made her lash out and dead inside.

"Mr. Potter, Alora was found in the cafeteria fighting another girl. She had the upper hand but that doesn't mean she started it," Donovan began. "However, she did fight on school grounds,"

Harry nodded.

"Her punishment is detention after school every day until the end of May," Donovan spoke.

Harry contemplated. "Is the fight worth that much?"

Donovan nodded. "The other girl…well, she's banged up pretty bad and demands a lawsuit,"

Harry sighed. "Great, just great,"

"She said she'll drop it if Alora apologizes in front of the school,"

Alora scoffed.

"I think that's a no," Harry told the principal.

"Mr. Potter…maybe you should encourage her to apologize,"

Harry leaned forwards. "This is the first time ever my daughter got in trouble. It's not my fault she's distraught at school because some girl is jealous of her,"

Alora smirked, hiding it.

"We don't know that,"

"Oh, really? My guess is…Derek Hall is involved, is he not, Alora?" Harry demanded, still looking at the principal.

"Partly," She whispered.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Now be a principal and find out why a quiet girl would react for the first time in her school. My bet is…the girl was jealous and egged my daughter on. And I for one, am not backing down of a lawsuit,"

Donovan sat back. He had thought the same thing and this father made him think more. "Alright. I'll do that, but until then, Alora still had detention, but only for a week,"

Harry smiled. "Good enough,"

Alora sighed. "I'll just like to point out: Darla Greengrass is a total conniving bitch,"

"Ms. Potter," Donovan warned.

Harry paled at the girl's last name. "Wait, Greengrass?"

Donovan nodded as Alora seen her dad visibly pale.

"Her mother is Daphne Greengrass. I don't know her father,"

Harry felt shock and fear. There were people from Hogwarts here. Shit. "Well, if there isn't anything else," Harry stood.

Donovan stood and shook Harry's hand. "No, there isn't. Nice to finally meet you though,"

"Likewise," Harry returned. He waited for his daughter as he opened the door. "If you need to get a hold of me, please call my work: Potter Architecture. Have a nice day," Harry nodded and left.

"Daddy…why'd you pale at the name?" Alora asked. She remembered her mother's reaction to the same thing, but with the Longbottom name.

"I'll explain everything later," Harry told her. "After your mother yells at you,"

Alora winced. She hated her mother's disappointment and anger. She witnessed it rarely.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione and Caroline made their way to the principal's office, both a little angry, but then again their kids were overdue for trouble.

"Hello," Hermione greeted, seeing her boys and Lucas sitting by the wall on the far side. She noticed a large bruise on Lucas' jaw. She took a seat in front of the desk. Caroline nodded and sat beside Hermione.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter and Ms. Little," Helen greeted. "I asked you here because James brought these two in for fighting…over a girl named Roxanne Longbottom,"

Hermione fought down her pain that her son had not listened; then again she was in love once. "I see,"

"I'll give them both a week detention," Helen continued. "But I'd also like to encourage no girl is worth the fight between brothers,"

Lucas and Richard looked down, ashamed.

"I completely agree. These two fought _each other_ which is wrong in so many ways,"

Caroline said nothing, but shook her head.

"But what intrigues me is James brought them here," Helen smiled.

Hermione looked to her eldest son.

James shifted. "I did it in the heat of the moment,"

All three women nodded, though Hermione understood the most. He hates when people are in pain or don't listen to their elders.

"That's fine, Ms. Thompson," Caroline finally spoke. "I agree with the punishment…but just a question. Who are Roxanne Longbottom parents?"

Helen thought for a moment. "Neville and Luna Longbottom,"

Hermione visibly paled as she felt shock at her friends living here close this whole time. She felt fear, but didn't know why.

"I see," Caroline choked out, remembering what her best friend told her. "Well, we better be going," She stood and looked at Hermione pointedly.

Hermione nodded and stood as the children followed suit. "The kids will be back tomorrow,"

Helen nodded, knowing the children need to be punished.

Hermione looked at the boys and they followed Caroline out, James behind her. She stopped when she saw James girlfriend, Danielle.

"Danielle,"

She looked up. She had a split lip and a bruise on her cheek. "Oh, hello Mrs. Potter and James,"

James smiled softly and kissed her cheek lightly. "Hopefully you won't be in too much trouble,"

"We'll see," Danielle smiled.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, caressing her cheek to see where she flinches.

"Noelle jumped me when James left the cafeteria, but before she can kick my ass, Mr. Potter's training kicked in. I had the upper hand, but I didn't start it," She explained.

"Dad will be happy his training paid off," James smiled.

"Well, come see us soon," Hermione told her. "We really have to go. I have kids to punish,"

"Even Lily?" Danielle's voice was shocked.

"No, thank goodness," Hermione sighed. "Which reminds me, can you walk with her home, Danielle?"

"Sure, Mrs. Potter,"

"Hermione," Hermione corrected her.

Danielle blushed. "Oh, of course,"

"See you later," James told her and followed his mother out.

"Later," She sighed. "Now to deal with stupid bitch Noelle,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry drove in silence, but occasionally glanced at his daughter, who was heartbroken and he never even saw the signs. "Who hurt you, Ally?"

Alora sighed, but she needed to tell someone. "Derek,"

"Derek!" Harry exclaimed, nearly going off the road. "I'll kill him,"

"Daddy," Alora sighed, but happy she had her dad on her side and talking to her about her relationships finally.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Unlike Harry's car, everyone was silent in Hermione's car.

Hermione was angry and hurtful her son didn't listen to her. She was shocked and angry that girl was the daughter of two of her oldest friends.

Caroline was angry and hurtful her son disobeyed and wondered if Hermione was okay after hearing who Roxanne's parents are.

James was seething that he let anger get in the way, and now his mother has more pain because Richard did not listen. He should have handled it himself instead of going to the damn principal's office.

Richard felt ashamed he let a girl cloud his judgment and he disobeyed his mother.

Lucas felt ashamed he disobeyed his mother, but angry he couldn't keep Richard away from Roxanne. He wanted her for himself.

BREAK!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I never will. Harry Potter series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn. J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series.

I start new chapters with full names for my characters. I hope it doesn't bother you guys. This one is kind of short. Sorry.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

~Italics with bold are the telepathic connection

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

Brief, Very Brief, Explanations

"So, here we are. Home sweet home," Hermione Potter sighed as she looked around the mansion they all decided to live in until they got back on their feet. She rubbed her stomach unconsciously. "How do we start anew? How can we survive with me being pregnant?" She worried.

The mansion was huge and spacious, which made Hermione feel small. Although with Sirius Black and their two house elves, Dobby and Kreacher, she shouldn't feel so tiny. She also has her husband and unborn child.

"Mione, breathe," Harry Potter gripped her shoulders. He looked deep in her eyes to see her fear and pain. "You need to think about the baby, and then worry about your parents later," Harry's emerald eyes studied her as he remembered her parents' spat the other night.

Hermione nodded and looked down. "I know. You're right,"

"Listen, why don't you rest while Dobby, Kreacher, Sirius, and I polish up the place to be more livable," Harry suggested.

"Okay," Hermione sighed. "Can we do this Harry? We're only seventeen,"

Harry felt doubt and fear but he knew he couldn't let her know. "Of course we can. We have each other and good ole Sirius,"

Hermione nodded and walked to the soft couch by the window. "What part of the house are we in?"

"Um…West Wing living room," Harry racked his brain. "This mansion is huge, but I'd rather we lived normal,"

"As do I, love," She whispered softly as her eyes closed.

Harry waited until her breathing was normal and left her sleeping as he headed back to the main area of the mansion where Sirius and the house elves were waiting. First things first, make the place livable until they get on their feet.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"You guys are so grounded," Hermione had her hands on her hips anger evident in her eyes as she stared at her children that were in trouble.

Harry stood behind his wife, also mad, but his hands on the counter.

Alora looked in her mother's eyes and seen pain.

James was staring into his dad's eyes and seen anger and well as pain.

Richard was staring at the floor, ashamed.

Before Hermione came home she had dropped off Caroline and Lucas at home to sort out their problems. She knew Caroline wouldn't yell at her son, but she would be very disappointed.

Hell, both sets of parents were upset today…well except Sirius. Him being a Marauder, he was probably proud.

Alora and James eventually dropped their gazes to the floor.

"Yes, mum," All three mumbled.

"Why were you in a fight, Alora?" Hermione demanded.

She sighed. "Because I found out Derek dumped my 'best friend' when I got to that school and that he still flirts with Darla…so I fought her," She shrugged.

"Your best friend?"

"No, Darla,"

Hermione nodded in understanding. _**Our daughter had her first heartbreak**_.

_**I know, love, I know. I want to kill Derek. He seemed so nice and different.**_ Harry thought as he came forwards and waved his hand.

Alora's wounds disappeared, but not the pain. Harry decided she can have the pain to learn her lesson. "Tell your mother what her last name is,"

Hermione frowned.

Alora frowned, also. "Greengrass,"

Hermione fisted her hands. _**She never married, but here she is**_.

Harry also fisted his hands in anger. _**That or she's divorced**_.

Hermione sighed.

"One month with no electronics or friends," Harry told his eldest.

She nodded and went upstairs, feeling her face.

They both turned to James and Richard.

"James, you did nothing wrong. Please leave us with your brother," Hermione sighed, her brown eyes glazed.

James nodded and left swiftly, hoping his brother gets some slack.

"Richard…you deliberately disobeyed us," Hermione began, her voice thick with emotion. "I told you no, but you still did. I'm going to think you did it because you like they way she looked, but more because Lucas liked her also,"

Richard looked even more down feeling his mother's pain. She was right. Roxanne was beautiful and that cost him his mother's trust. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

Neither of his parent's spoke for a moment.

"Two months detention with no electronics or friends," Hermione spoke finally. "Go to your room,"

Richard nodded and left, not meeting his parents' eyes at all.

Harry and Hermione both sighed and dropped into the kitchen chairs.

"How can children who came out less than four hours be so stubborn?" Hermione asked her husband.

Harry remembered each birth and blanched. His wife was in so much pain, but more determined. She pushed each child through without drugs and each time both parents felt relief and happiness. Harry smiled at how each child was beautiful in their own way.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked noticing his smile.

"How pained you were at each birth but relieved afterwards…they were…are, all so beautiful," Harry answered.

Hermione smiled in memory. "Lily and Rich were my hardest,"

"Because you had to push two,"

Hermione nodded. "Alora was the easiest by far,"

"Half hour? Hell yeah," Harry laughed.

Hermione laughed with him.

"James was the feistiest one,"

Hermione laughed aloud again.

Both calmed down in memory until their giggles subsided.

"What are the Pure-blood families even doing way over here?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"I'm starting to think we changed the Wizarding World when we left," Harry suggested.

"That or the Weasley's," Hermione nodded in agreement.

Harry sighed. "Do you think we should find out if more of our friends are here?"

Hermione walked to the room beside the living room that is their office. She walked in and sat at the computer. "Absolutely," She answered.

Harry followed and now sat on the extra chair beside her. "Start with Neville. I want to see how he's doing,"

Hermione nodded and quickly typed in the computer.

The computer binged at final results.

They both leaned forwards to read.

_Neville Longbottom_

_ Neville Longbottom, known and honorable Lawyer, married to the know scientist, Luna Lovegood._

_ Neville Longbottom_

_ Neville, famous move star, cheated on wife, Annabelle Louis, with famous actress, Marlene Dwyer. No known children._

_ Neville Longbottom_

_ Famous plastic surgeon and currently looking for love._

"The list just goes on," Hermione's voice was awe.

"Well, I'm going to go with my gut and say he's the first one," Harry read the rest of the entries.

Hermione snorted. "Really, darling?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're my better half. Stop mocking me,"

Hermione laughed.

"I need a lawyer…perhaps Mr. Longbottom is willing to take my case," Harry smiled mischievously.

Hermione opened her mouth in surprise. "That's a perfect plan," She said as she thought of her friend, Luna Lovegood, now Longbottom.

Harry though of his friend, Neville Longbottom.

_I miss you._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Neville Longbottom stared up into the beautiful grey eyes of his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, his hand up holding the ring. He practiced this over and over and now they were graduated, he was sure he had it down pat.

Luna teared up instantly. "Oh, Neville…yes a thousand times over!" She exclaimed and hugged him close.

"I wanted it to be perfect, but with our best friends being branded as murderers and we support them…well, we're just as bad," Neville apologized.

"It is perfect…and if we're so like them, then let's go to Canada, also," Luna smiled serenely.

"How do you know they're in Canada?"

Luna just smiled.

Neville rolled his eyes. "Of course,"

_Two Years Later_

"I do," Neville whispered.

"I do," Luna spoke through tears.

"Then by the powers vested in me, you are now husband and wife,"

Luna cried as she kissed her true love, happy.

They turned to see some of their friends and family to be clapping and cheering for their happiness.

Luna rubbed her pregnant stomach. _It would be nice to talk to Hermione._

_I wish I could have invited Harry_. Neville wistfully thought as they made their way to the sleek Mercedes Neville purchased. Literally. No leasing.

_One Year Later_

Luna clenched her husband's hand as another contraction came through. "Sweet Mother of Merlin," She gasped.

"Push, Mrs. Longbottom," The doctor ordered at her feet. "I can see the head!"

With that, Luna pushed hard and let out a little scream after making no noise for the eight hours of labor she was in.

Neville hugged her and kissed her forehead as he said comforting words.

That was when a cry broke through.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" The doctor smiled holding up the nude crying baby.

Luna and Neville smiled in relief that the baby was perfect.

"Roxanne…"

Neville didn't bother disagreeing. I mean, his wife did push something out of her and it was his entire fault, basically.

"Do you agree?" Luna smiled up at her husband, no anger in her eyes at all.

"Of course," He kissed her forehead.

The baby was placed in her mother's arms and opened her eyes.

"Oh, she's so beautiful," Neville whispered caressing her cheek. She moved to the hand immediately.

"She has your blue eyes but my hair," Luna smiled in tears. "I can't believe it. We did it. We created our baby and I survived,"

Neville kissed her forehead and his daughter's. She scrunched her face and looked at her parents intently. "She has your personality,"

Luna laughed lightly.

_I wish Hermione was here_.

_I wish Harry was here._

_One Year Later_

"I don't understand why there are so many years to become a certified Lawyer," Neville grumbled as he stared down at his text, his blue eyes roaming.

He sat in at the kitchen table of their beautiful townhouse. The living room right across the kitchen with stairs in the middle that led to two bedrooms and a washroom. They even had a basement where they have their washer and dryer. Neville bought it when his Gran let him leave England, understanding why he left.

His grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, stayed in England to keep her position of the head of Longbottom House until her grandson returns with his fiancée. She told the lovebirds she would let them know when it will be a good time to come back.

Luna smiled. "Yes, you do. I'm going for what my mother was and that takes years, so don't worry, darling,"

Neville smirked.

Luna looked down at the Edmonton Sun she was currently reading to see what she can help to make the world better. "Oh, my…"

Neville looked up again. "What?"

"It seems our dear friends made a company of their own and starting a family," Luna told him.

Neville frowned and came over to see. He looked at the paper.

_Potter Architecture-Youngest Architecture to Make Own Business_

"That's Harry and Hermione!" Neville exclaimed. He studied his best friends that seemed the same, although there was four children and Sirius standing next to a woman. "Sirius must be feeling old by now," He snickered.

Luna giggled.

"We should contact them…build a farm," Luna suggested.

"I do have the money and I miss them immensely," Neville agreed.

"Except you're scared," Luna commented.

"We didn't tell they that the Weasley's were scheming,"

Luna looked down at the smiling family. "Maybe they forgave us a long time ago," She smiled.

Neville now knew she knew something. "I'll try,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Now try Greengrass," Harry suggested.

Hermione typed the name.

The computer binged with results and both leaned forwards.

_Daphne Greengrass_

_ Daphne Greengrass was spotted and admitted to running away from home after being raped. She now resides with her husband, Darryl Steine._

_ Daphne Greengrass_

_ Daphne Greengrass is the most sought out American model._

_ Daphne Greengrass_

_ Daphne Greengrass married famous superstar, Eric Baldwin, but divorced when found cheating with his producer, Randolph Langdon._

"I think she's the first one," Hermione concluded.

"Why?"

"Because how could she become a model from a prestigious home?" She asked. "And I highly doubt she'd want to attract attention to her,"

"If she ran away," Harry pointed out.

Hermione sighed but clicked on the first one.

There was a picture of Daphne in a black and white missing photo, remarkably like the Daphne they know.

"Okay, you're right," Harry muttered.

"When am I not?" Hermione giggled.

Harry sighed. _Never_. He smiled at that thought.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Daphne Greengrass, daughter of the Greengrass House family, sat on the bench at the airport in London, England. She stared down at the picture of her family sadly. She lived with her parents, after her graduation for a couple months, planning her marriage to Draco Malfoy, but what she didn't know was the clause was that she had to have his baby.

She vehemently said no to his face and cancelled the wedding, only for Draco to sneak into her bedroom one night, drunk as a skunk, and forced himself upon her.

A part of her hated it, but another part enjoyed it, which made her sick to her stomach. She knew she had to flee now and come back and cut off Draco's dick.

She sighed and brushed her dark hair back. She missed her little sister, Astoria, already. She regretted leaving but left her a letter in their hiding place.

*_Flashback_*

_"You see this rock?" Daphne asked her sister as she pointed to a big, but loose rock in the wall of their home._

_ Astoria nodded._

_ "You put notes back there that you can't tell mother or father and I'll help you the best I can," Daphne said._

_ Astoria looked into her big sister's eyes. "You promise?"_

_ "Promise," Daphne crossed her heart and hugged her sister close._

_ "You can too, Daph," Astoria spoke._

_ Daphne smiled. "Then I will,"_

_ Astoria smiled._

*_End of Flashback_*

"Flight 220 to Edmonton, Alberta is now departing,"

Daphne looked up and got up from her chair. She pulled along her suitcase and carried her duffel bag. She was rich, but she couldn't rely on her family so she stole as much as she could and opened an offshore account before fleeing. She heard down the grapevine how wonderful Canada was.

She looked back. _No, no turning back, Daphne_. She then stalked forwards. _Besides, if the Potter's can, so can you_.

_One Year Later_

Daphne screamed in pain as she pushed for her baby to come out. She held the hand of her boyfriend that she met after a few months in Edmonton.

He was a handsome man with dark hair, blue eyes, chiseled face and a body to die for that she loved pressing herself up against-even with her pregnant belly.

She told him part of the truth and he felt pity, but he loved her more. He understood if they were to ever marry, she would never take his name. That is, when she's comfortable to marry. He was happy just living with her and couldn't wait for baby Greengrass,

"Oh, God, Darryl, it hurts!" She moaned and threw her head back.

He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, honey,"

She nodded but looked into his eyes to keep her grounded.

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "I'm here,"

She nodded and another push as she can feel the baby wanting out.

"That's good, Daphne," The doctor smiled. "And…here is baby Greengrass!" She held up a crying nude baby with dark curls.

Daphne cried in relief but also happiness she had a baby.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"

Darryl smiled widely.

"She's so tiny," Daphne's voice was in awe.

The doctor handed her the baby who opened her eyes.

"She's beautiful," Darryl smiled at her blue eyes.

"Darla…Darla Astoria Greengrass-Steine,"

Darryl looked at Daphne. "Daph?"

Daphne smiled at him. "You will be her…step dad in time,"

Darryl smiled as she basically accepted marriage with him.

Daphne had no worries. Darryl was insanely rich and could support her and the baby he loved so much. She knew she would grow to love Darryl…in time.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dean Thomas was part of the Potter Resistance and now resided in Fort McMurray, Alberta, with his wife Lavender and child, Suzy Thomas, who was thirteen years old.

The Patil twins are married. Padma married an Australian man, Christopher McNeil and now lives in Sydney, Australia. Parvati lives in Florida, U.S.A., with her husband, Randall Lange. They were part of the Potter Resistance.

Astoria Greengrass had ended up marrying her sister's fiancée, Draco Malfoy, for her family's sake, apparently.

Angelina Johnston married Fred Weasley, with one child with dark hair named Annabelle Weasley. They were part of the Potter Resistance.

Alicia Spinnet married George Weasley, with twins that had dark hair named Angela and Alice Weasley. They were part of the Potter Resistance.

Cho Chang has not married yet nor have children. She's currently dating Connor Marigold.

The Dursley's still live the same, but Dudley is now married to Samantha O'Connor with a child on the way. They were in touch with Harry and his family and visited often. They were very proud of Harry but could rarely make visits across the ocean to their home.

Amelia Scott still lived in London with her husband, Dan Scott, with daughter Annabeth Scott. She was part of the Potter Resistance.

Amelia Bones never married but is back to being Minister after the people that were corrupted had her removed. She tortured them with their money and laws. She still does. Susan Bones lives in Edmonton, Canada, has a psychologist. Both were part of the Potter Resistance.

Poppy Pomfrey still lives and works at the Hogwarts Castle.

None of the Weasley's is dead, unfortunately. Arthur and Molly are still married. Bill married Fleur and they had their daughter, Victorie. Charlie turned out to be seriously gay and was now seeing a man he met in Romania.

How long will their perfect worlds last? Do they care about Harry and Hermione Potter?

"Are you kidding me?" Lisa yelled. "How can this even happen?"

Dr. Evans looked at the distraught woman. "It would seem he was murdered,"

Lisa gasped. "I only left for an hour…,"

Dr. Evans put his hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault,"

Lisa put her head in her hands and sobbed. "I'm so sorry Chris…"

OoOoOoOoOoO

_The Daily Prophet_

_Edition 3.5056_

_June 22, 1997_

_Tragedy hits home. Christopher Gordon, beloved author and editor of the Prophet has been murdered. There will be no Daily Prophet until we find a replacement and let the man rest in peace._

_Rest In Paradise, Christopher Gordon._

Lisa sighed as she read the paper. "At least they're respecting you,"

"Ma'am, we can't find it," A man came in the office.

Lisa stood up. "What the hell do you mean you can't find it?"

"We searched everywhere,"

Lisa narrowed her eyes. _So that's why he was murdered._ "Well, I won't stand by and let this happen. I'm going to see Dr. Evans and get the proof written down again,"

"I'd rather you didn't," A woman came in the doorway.

"Rita," Lisa spat.

Rita Skeeter, the bitch who turns words around, entered the office. She walked up to the beautiful woman. "You see, I run this business now. I say what gets approved,"

"You bitch," Lisa hissed. "You'd let the Wizarding World think the Potter's are murderer's?"

Rita looked to the man who opened his mouth in shock. "Get lost,"

The man looked at her. "You have a rotten soul," He pointed to Rita. "I quit," He stalked off.

"Good!" Rita called. "I don't need you people! I need drama!"

Lisa smacked Rita so hard her head snapped to the side. "Karma will bite you in the ass so hard,"

Rita stared at her. "I can manipulate the Wizarding World now. I hold more power than the Minister. Screw Karma,"

Lisa narrowed her eyes. "There will be a resistance and your ass will _die_," She then stalked out of the office in anger.

Rita felt shaken, but knew the bitch was lying. She has the power now and Harry Potter will pay for making her feel useless and his bitch will pay for using her Animagus over her. "I'm the powerful bitch, now,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

_The Daily Prophet_

_Edition 4.0910_

_April 31, 2013_

_New wands are being made as we speak!_

_Relief of a new Minister! Goodbye Rufus!_

_Relief of a new editor! Goodbye Rita!_

_Wizarding World in uproar of learning the Potter's was never murderer's!_

_Who lied?_

_Who murdered?_

_Why did the Minister and Editor of the Prophet keep it hidden?_

_Our new editor promises to find out!_

_Where are the Potter's and their closest friends?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Everyone in the Wizarding World had the same reaction after reading the Prophet.

Spat out their breakfast.

Shrieked in anger.

Growled in anger.

Threatened to kill Fudge and Rita.

Wondered where the Potter's are.

Wondered where the Potter's followers and friends are.

Basically, anger and hurt.

BREAK!

Thank you for reading and please review. I basically wanted to explain where everyone is now and what happened. Sort of. In later chapters, I will go in more detail about everyone-if you wish. Personally, I only care about the Potter's and who is in direct contact with them. Let me know! I made up the addresses and names. Anyway, sorry it's short and not fully detailed.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I never will. Harry Potter series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn. J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series.

I start new chapters with full names for my characters. I hope it doesn't bother you guys. This one is kind of short. Sorry.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

~Italics with bold are the telepathic connection

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

'_Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

'_Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

Chapter Four

Harry Potter sat in the living room as he waited for the phone to be answered on the other line. His wife, Hermione Potter, was grocery shopping with his children, Alora, James, Lily and Richard Potter.

Harry felt sort of alone in their huge house, even with some house elves, but then again, they needed the huge house and house elves. Harry and Hermione planned a big family and this was their dream.

Hermione realized they were running low on food and her kids wouldn't let her go without them. Mostly because of boredom since being grounded, but Harry knew it was because they wanted they're favorite snacks.

"Longbottom, Chase, and Derrick Law. How may I direct your call?" A woman spoke on the other line.

_Finally_. Harry thought darkly. "Neville Longbottom, please,"

"One moment," She spoke and then passed him through to a line.

Harry waited as Neville Longbottom's office phone rang.

"Longbottom," A clear and crisp voice spoke.

Harry felt his stomach plummet in hearing his old friend's voice. _He sounds older…and so different._

"Hello?" Neville asked into the phone. Neville was having an ordinary day so far. His wife woke up, beautiful and happy as usual, and got their daughter ready for school, before heading to work herself. She then went to the store with their daughter.

"Is this Neville?" A hard, yet distinct voice asked.

"Yes? What can I help you with?"

"I have this lawsuit because my daughter beat up another girl in school. Her parents are now charging her,"

Neville frowned as he thought. _Either those people need money, or they just hate that's girl's family._ "I see. I can take your case, no problem,"

Harry breathed relief. "Thank God,"

Neville chuckled on the other line. "Actually, it's Neville," He joked.

Harry laughed.

"Now, who is the one suing you?" Neville got down to business and started writing on his paperwork.

"Daphne and Darla Greengrass,"

Neville spat out his coffee over his papers. _Daphne Greengrass_? _Good God, that woman is still alive_?

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, amused.

Neville coughed. "Yes,"

"Let me guess, you know her,"

Neville nodded, but remembered he can't see. "Yes," He threw his papers away.

"Yeah, me too. She was the Slytherin Ice Princess, although I don't see how. I never spoke to the girl," Harry mused.

Neville looked at his phone. "You know her from…Hogwarts?"

Harry laughed. "Of course I do, Nev,"

_Nev. _That nickname and laugh triggered a memory in Neville's memory.

*_Flashback_*

_"Hey, Nev," Harry called him from down the hall._

_ Neville turned to see Harry and Hermione walking towards him with big smiles. "Hey, you two. What's up?"_

_ "I just wanted you to be the first to be introduced to my girlfriend, and most likely wife in the long run, Hermione Granger," Harry grinned with impish emerald eyes._

_ Neville smiled widely and hugged them both. "I always knew it,"_

_ Harry and Hermione blushed._

_ "Sure you did, Nev," Harry laughed and playfully punched his shoulder._

*_End of Flashback_*

"Hello? Hello?" Harry asked repeatedly in the phone after not hearing anything for awhile.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Neville whispered.

Harry smiled. _Took him longer than I thought_. "Hello, Nev,"

Neville actually felt tears prick his eyes. "You son of a bitch," He half laughed and half sobbed.

Harry felt the same way. "Likewise,"

Neville chuckled and cleared his throat. "So the Ice Princess is suing The-Boy-Who-Lived,"

Harry laughed. "You make it sound so _bad_,"

Neville shook his head and got his papers out. "I'll only do this on one condition,"

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"You build me a farm. Luna would love one,"

"Agreed. Now, I need to tell you something. Your daughter has entranced my son and nephew,"

Neville raised his brow. "Really? She promised me no dating for awhile,"

"Well, they're not dating. They're just entranced with her," Harry chuckled.

"It's the silver hair," Neville joked.

Harry laughed. "Tell you what. Why don't we catch up and talk business later? At the sports bar on 34 Avenue,"

Neville grinned. "You bet,"

Harry felt happy than he ever did. He gets to see an old friend again. "Don't forget dear Luna,"

"Never," Neville grinned. "And don't you forget Hermione,"

"Never," Harry laughed.

"So, how about seven ish?"

"Great!"

Both hung up their phones, grinning madly.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione read a magazine at the check out counter as her children unloaded the groceries on the belt. She flipped the page and wondered how on Earth can anyone woman use glitter.

"That's mine," Richard shot at his twin.

"Pfft." Lily scoffed. "I grabbed mine only,"

Richard opened his mouth in disbelief.

Hermione peered over the magazine.

"Lily, go grab one for Richard," Alora order her sister as James handed her the groceries.

Lily looked at her sister. "I'm joking!" She said with wide eyes. She dug out an identical snack pack. "See?"

Alora made a face. "Not a very good joke,"

Lily huffed. "Not to you, stupid,"

Alora turned to glare at her sister.

"Lily," Hermione warned.

Lily sighed. "Sorry, mom. Sorry Alora,"

Alora turned back to the groceries while Hermione turned back to the magazine. She couldn't help but get a look at the clerk who looked amazed. She chuckled softly.

"That's what kids are for, huh?" A soft serene voice spoke behind Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione laughed lightly before turning around.

_Oh._ She gasped and her magazine fell from her nerveless fingers. _No way_. "Luna?" She whispered.

A woman stood there, with silvery blonde hair tied back with a loose bun. Her grey eyes were sparkling full of humor and tears. The body was tall and curvy wearing jeans and a T-shirt.

The eyes and hair always gave Luna Lovegood away and Hermione knew it was her, without a doubt.

"Hello, Hermione," Luna smiled and set her basket of groceries down.

Hermione opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Instead she stepped forward and hugged her tightly. _Oh, my God, I've missed you_.

Luna hugged her back, just as tight. She missed Hermione so much. Both women missed important milestones in each other's lives. "Hermione…I've missed you so much,"

"Likewise," Hermione finally managed to speak.

Roxanne stood beside her mother and realized this must be the Hermione Potter she always spoke of. And by the looks of the kids behind her, she's Richard's mother.

Alora and James watched their mother in surprise at her sadness as well as happiness at seeing this woman, who was obviously Roxanne's mother.

Richard stared in confusion. _This was why I couldn't fall in love with Roxanne? Her mother and mine are…sisters_? He frowned as he looked for identical looks, but then again, the sadness was very obvious.

Lily wondered who this woman was, until she noticed Roxanne. _Clearly, she's Roxanne's mother, but who is she_?

"I haven't seen you in almost twenty years," Luna scolded lightly.

Hermione laughed as she wiped her tears away. "Yes, well, we had children and careers, but we never forgot about you or Nev,"

Luna smiled. "We never forgot about you or Harry,"

Alora cleared her throat.

Hermione turned around to notice her children needed the cart and the clerk was nearly finished. "Oh, sorry, Ally and James," She pushed the cart forward and moved up.

Luna moved behind her, ecstatic she found Hermione Potter nee Granger. "So, tell me your children's names,"

"Oh, duh," Hermione laughed. "Our eldest is Alora," She pointed to the brunette girl with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"She has the mixture of you and Harry," Luna smiled at Alora, who nodded and smiled back, just as she was taught.

"I know, right," Hermione smiled.

Luna returned her smile.

"Our second eldest, James," She pointed to the exact replica of Harry, expect for the eyes. He had his mother's warm brown eyes.

Luna smiled. "He looks like Harry, except for the eyes. He has your eyes,"

James nodded in return.

Hermione laughed. "Just like how Harry looked like his father, but had his mother's eyes?"

Luna laughed as well.

"And these are my twins, Lily and Richard," She pointed to the identical twins, except for the eyes. Lily had her father's and Richard had his mother's.

Luna smiled, but was in shock. _She had twins_? _That _had _to hurt_. "They look so identical, except for the eyes," She smiled and nodded at the two.

Lily grinned.

Richard smiled, but looked down quickly.

Luna turned around. "This is my one and only child, Roxanne Jane Longbottom,"

Hermione's mouth opened in surprise.

Roxanne smiled and nodded at everyone and her gaze lingered on Richard, who wouldn't meet her gaze.

Hermione nodded, but looked back at Luna. "Why?"

Luna shrugged. "I didn't know if I was going to see you again,"

Hermione teared and hugged her again. "I'm so sorry,"

"No, we are. We should have told you about the Weasley's," Luna sniffed as her regrets surfaced.

Hermione chuckled. "We forgave you a long time ago. It was too minor,"

Luna smiled.

"And your total is $560.81, Ma'am," The clerk spoke, happy she was done all the groceries.

Hermione sighed. "I hate that word, Ma'am." She grumbled as she dug out her wallet for her debit card.

Luna wasn't surprised her groceries were so expensive. She did have lots of children. _Then again, she and Harry always wanted a big family_.

*_Flashback_*

_Luna sat in the library with Hermione and read a title of a book behind the brunette. She wondered what Hermione thought about the subject. "Hey, Hermione, would you want a family?"_

_ Hermione looked up from her essay in momentarily confusion. "Family?" Her eyes cleared. "Yeah, I mean I'd love a big family in a nice home and a good job," Hermione smiled in memory._

_ Luna smiled. "I'd be happy to have one child with the man I love…maybe two,"_

_ Hermione laughed. "Well, sure. Who doesn't love kids?"_

_ Luna gathered her courage for the next question. "Will Harry and you be together forever and have kids?"_

_ Hermione frowned as she thought._

_ "Yes, we will," Harry told Luna coming from a shelf behind her. He went to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her waist. "We'll get married and have children, as many as we want,"_

_ Hermione smiled softly and kissed her boyfriend._

_ "As will we," Neville's voice whispered in her ear and hugged her._

_ Luna moved in his embrace more._

*_End of Flashback_*

"Luna?" Hermione waved her hand in front of the woman's face again.

Roxanne tugged her mother's arm, hoping she wasn't having a vision in a crowded grocery store. She noticed the clerk's look and grimaced.

Hermione noticed and turned around. "Quit being nosy," She snapped.

Roxanne's mouth opened in surprise while her children giggled. _I guess this is normal for Mrs. Potter_.

"Don't worry, Roxanne, Hermione always spoke her mind," Luna spoke. "Can you put the groceries on the belt?" She asked her daughter.

Roxanne nodded and did so.

"You okay, Luna?" Hermione implied.

"Yeah. I was just remembering," Luna shook her head.

Hermione smiled and then handed her a piece of paper. "This is our house number as well as our separate cell numbers. Call when to hang out," She hugged Luna one last tine before leaving.

"Will do," Luna waved as the brunette left with her family.

"Mom, is she your sister?" Roxanne asked.

"In a way," Luna answered her daughter. "And you promised not to date until you're older,"

Roxanne sighed. "I'm not. I tried to tell that to Richard _and _Lucas,"

Luna nodded.

"Mom, is she your sister?" Lily asked.

Hermione thought. "In a way, I suppose,"

Richard frowned. "Then why did you not want me around her?"

Hermione sighed as they all loaded the car. "Because we were trying not to run into our past…then again, we've missed those two…" She smiled in memory.

The kids were confused.

_Why did Mom and Dad not want to run into their pasts? What's so special about the Longbottom's and Greengrass'?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Luna entered her home with her daughter, carrying groceries. "Nev! You home?"

Neville walked out of the living room with his briefcase. "Yes, love? Hello, Roxy," He ruffled her silvery blonde hair.

"Dad!" Roxanne laughed as she pulled away.

Neville chuckled.

Luna entered the kitchen and began putting her groceries away. "Guess who I saw today?"

"Daphne?"

Luna frowned. "Why would I see her?"

"Tell you in a minute," Neville waved his hand. "Who did you see?"

"Hermione," Luna grinned.

Neville opened his mouth. "Hermione Granger?"

"Potter," Luna corrected.

Neville chuckled. "Well, I'll be darned. I was just talking to her husband, Harry, today,"

"You spoke to Harry?" Luna smiled.

Neville nodded. "I'm his lawyer against the Greengrass family,"

Luna frowned. "I didn't even know they lived here. Aren't they too powerful?"

"Oh, no, love, you misunderstood," he sat down on a counter chair and watched as his wife got him a drink.

Roxanne went to her bedroom.

"Darla, Daphne's daughter, is suing Harry's daughter, Alora," Neville explained.

Luna nodded. "I wonder why Daphne is over here all on her own…"

"To cause trouble," Neville smirked wryly.

Luna laughed.

"Besides, we can ask Harry and Hermione later. We decided to talk later at a sports bar on 34 Avenue around seven ish," Neville told her as he read his papers.

"I suppose I should call Hermione and tell her to go then, as well," Luna reached for her phone and the slip of paper in her pocket.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione and Harry walked into the sports bar, leaving the biting air behind them. There was a few bunches of snow, but then again, spring is on the way.

The bar wasn't so crowded, but smoky with smoke and smell of perfume and cologne. It was disgusting and suffocating.

"Why in Gods name did you choose here?" Hermione asked her husband.

Harry shrugged. "First name that popped in my head,"

Hermione rolled her eyes and spotted their friends. "Over there," She pointed to a booth by a TV. They made their way to the couple and smiled and waved.

"Hey," All four said at the same time.

They stopped, but then laughed aloud as Harry and Hermione sat across the other two and Harry waved for a waitress.

"So…" Hermione smiled nervously.

Luna and Neville felt the ice shatter and laughed.

"Look at us. We can't talk like we used to," Neville chuckled.

Harry felt like laughing.

"Well, after we graduated, I proposed to Luna and we moved out here right away," Neville spoke.

"Really?" Harry was shocked. "Not that soon after we did," He realized.

"Yeah, but we didn't know how to find you guys," Neville shrugged.

"Besides, we thought you were mad at us for not telling you about the fake Weasley's," Luna added.

"Well, we were at first," Hermione admitted.

"But it wasn't your fault. Who are we to judge?" Harry asked.

Luna and Neville nodded. "You know, some people were-still are-angry that you two just up and left,"

Harry nodded. "They never could keep their noses out of my ass,"

Hermione spat out her brown pop and laughed.

Luna chuckled. "You're right there, Harry,"

"Yeah, it was always the boy who lived, though," Neville teased.

Harry made a face. "Now I suppose it's the boy who ran?"

Neville and Luna shrugged.

"We don't subscribe to the Prophet or the Quibbler," Neville explained.

"Us neither," Hermione agreed.

"So, how do you know it's _the _Daphne Greengrass suing you?" Neville asked.

"Greengrass is suing you?" Hermione nearly shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "I forgot because we finally met Luna and Neville," He explained. "Technically, Daphne's daughter, Darla, is suing our daughter, Alora," He told her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and gripped her fork that was at her table already. "That's what that bitch thinks,"

Luna and Neville eyed the fork warily. Hermione's anger is legendary.

Harry shrugged at Neville and Luna. "We know its Daphne from Slytherin because we seen a missing photo of her on the internet. It was her old photo, from school,"

Neville nodded. "Okay, well, it won't be much of a problem, because the judge will probably drop it. I mean it's about jealousy between teenagers,"

Harry nodded. "But my daughter hit her, even after she learned the fact,"

Neville though. "Then that _may _be a problem,"

Hermione groaned.

"So, tell us about yourselves," Luna changed the subject.

"Well, I own my own business with Sirius by my side," Harry told her.

"How is that old dog?" Neville teased.

"He's engaged to a friend of mine with twins," Hermione said.

Luna dropped her mouth open. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "That old dog finally married with children,"

Neville was incredulous. "Wow…I wouldn't mind meeting his family,"

"Come by my business later," Harry told him. "He'll be so surprised to see you with your wife and daughter."

Neville nodded. "I think we should be friends again," He held out his hand.

Harry put his hand above his.

Luna put hers above Harry's.

Hermione put hers on Luna's.

All smiled and withdrew their hands back.

Message: _Friends again forever_.

"What happened with you Hermione? Do you have a job?" Luna asked as she stirred her ice in her drink.

Hermione nodded. "I work as a dentist, like my divorced parents,"

"That's great," Neville grinned.

Luna nodded agreeing. "Why'd they divorce?"

Hermione's eyes darkened. "Mother was a cheating whore,"

"Mione," Harry spoke softly.

Hermione took a drink of her brown pop instead.

Harry sighed. "She really did cheat on her husband and had another child from her lover,"

Luna gasped.

"So, now, they're divorced. Dan lives in a small town called Redwater and works as a mechanic, though Lord knows why. Emma lives with her daughter, no husband or lover, in Fort McMurray," Harry explained.

Neville nodded. "I'm so sorry, Hermione,"

Hermione smiled. "Thanks,"

Harry hugged her. "Cordelia turned out to be magical, like Hermione, but she sort of lives like me, because her mother isn't rich nor…" He struggled for a word.

"Loving or nice," Hermione completed. "She blames Cordelia for the way her life has changed, not the fact she opened her legs for a stranger,"

Luna winced at her tone. "Perhaps we can meet this Cordelia…?"

"Sure. She's nice enough, although bitter," Hermione told her.

"No surprise," Luna looked at Harry.

Harry grinned. "I believe I was _not _bitter,"

Hermione pretended to think. "I don't know. You were pretty bitter every year,"

Harry scoffed. "Because of the Weasley's," He shuddered.

"How are they, now that they lost their youngest Weasley's?" Hermione asked.

Neville shrugged. "We don't talk to them since they blamed you guys."

Hermione and Harry felt happy that they backed them up.

"I'm sorry we made life harder for others," Harry apologized.

Neville and Luna smiled in response.

"Although, if they butted out Harry's life, no one would have cared where he decided to go," Hermione pointed out.

"Morons," Luna agreed. "Harry was always a celebrity,"

Everyone nodded.

"Have you guys lived here all these years?" Luna asked.

"Same house, but our previous house elves passed away. We now have new ones," Harry answered.

"I'm so sorry you guys lost Kreacher and Dobby," Neville apologized.

"Thanks for remembering," Hermione grinned.

"Hard not to. They helped you guys escape Hogwarts Castle," Luna grinned.

"They also raised our children, until a few years ago," Hermione told her.

"So, now that you know our lives, tell us yours," Harry suggested.

"Well, after we bought our home and car, I found out I was pregnant," Luna spoke. "But we still got married, even though you guys and Grandma Longbottom weren't there,"

"Sorry," Hermione apologized. "Maybe we should all renew our vows?"

Luna loved the idea. "I agree," She grinned.

Harry sighed inwardly. _**As long as it's close and personal**_.

_**It will be, love**_. Hermione assured him.

"So, what made you go for your careers?" Harry asked.

"Well, I wanted to help people, but in a safer way," Neville answered. "Except when bikers come up to me. Then I have to use my magic to protect myself and my family,"

Hermione frowned. "You should have said no,"

"I did," Neville told her.

Her eyes flashed as she realized what Neville was saying. "Bastards," she hissed.

"They don't come to me anymore though," Neville assured her.

"Yeah, because you threatened to give away everything you have on them," Luna smiled. "Although I'm glad you kept your cool,"

"I'm all about cool, baby," Neville huffed mockingly.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Baby, you so are not,"

Hermione and Harry laughed.

"So, tell us, how that went," Harry wanted to know.

"Well…" Neville began.

*_Flashback_*

_Neville heard a loud crash in his living room where his wife and daughter were, so he ran. He stopped at seeing his client pointing a gun at his calm wife who was holding their crying daughter._

_ "How dare you come into my home and threaten my family?" Neville hissed and waved his hand, sending the man flying against the wall as the gun fell away._

_ Luna pulled Roxanne to her and stepped back._

_ "Listen, you no good sons of bitches, I can kill you easily, but I will not. Instead, I'll ruin your reputation," Neville threatened as he held the man by his collar._

_ His client, a tall man with a scruffy biker look, shivered in fear. "I just want help, man. I didn't do the crime!"_

_ "Then don't act like an asshole!" Neville roared. "That's why you have no willing lawyers!"_

_ Luna placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Love, he's a desperate man. I'm sure after you help him, he'll leave us alone,"_

_ Neville eyed him._

_ He nodded. "No more threats, I swear,"_

_ "I swear I will sell you all out," Neville hissed._

_ "Loud and clear,"_

_ Neville nodded and stepped back._

_ "How…how'd you throw me back?"_

_ Neville and Luna froze._

*_End of Flashback_*

"So, what happened?" Hermione hopped in her seat as she ate some food. Neville's story had her intrigued.

Neville looked at Luna.

"I obliviated that certain memory," Luna answered.

Harry and Hermione nodded in understanding.

"So, it's been quiet so far?" Hermione asked.

Neville nodded.

"What about you, Luna?" Harry asked as he drank some light beer.

"I'm a scientist to honor my mother's memory,"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, you're a real genius. So they say on the internet," Hermione smiled.

Luna blushed.

"Can't wait to see what Roxanne goes for,"

Neville blushed now. "Says the father of four,"

Harry laughed. "It's actually not that hard being a father to four teenagers,"

Hermione frowned. "Until recently,"

Neville nodded. "Well, I can assure you my daughter is not dating,"

"She'll tell your boy, I'm sure," Luna told Hermione.

"Yeah, since he won't believe us," Hermione muttered.

"Do you want to go back…home?" Hermione implied.

Harry shook his head.

Luna shook her head.

Neville shrugged.

"Not I," Hermione shook her head.

"Is it because of Gran?" Luna asked softly.

Neville nodded.

"She said she'd write if she died or everything was fine to come back," She reminded her husband.

Neville knew that, but still he hoped.

"Have you heard about anyone else?" Neville asked as he finished his plate.

Harry shook his head.

"Wait, yes," Hermione realized. "I know for a fact Minerva remarried and is still alive with a daughter from a previous man,"

Luna and Neville gaped.

"Minerva is here and remarried?" Luna asked.

"She had a daughter from _before_?" Neville asked.

Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, Hermione's long friend, Caroline Little, is actually Minerva's child from before that she never bothered with to keep her from the Wizarding World," Harry explained. "And she remarried since the Wizarding World spat on her,"

Hermione nodded.

"Wow," Both of them gasped.

"I know, right?" Hermione smiled. "I'll introduce you guys and maybe she'll take us to Minerva,"

Luna and Neville nodded, speechless still.

"Oh, and she's Sirius fiancée,"

Luna's eyes widened.

Neville gave a small chuckle. "Wow, so much has happened,"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

Luna was still in shock, but managed to nod slightly.

"Do you think there's still Voldemort?" Hermione asked suddenly, remembering their younger years when they had to fight.

"If he is, we should go back and fight harder," Harry replied.

"He is," Neville nodded.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, fear gripping her. She couldn't let Voldemort roam still. Bastard needs to die, but she wouldn't deny she's scared. However, she now had a family she needed to protect, as well as her loving husband.

"Because Gran hasn't called yet,"

_**Shit**_. Both Potter's thought.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Early the next morning Daphne Greengrass sat in her kitchen at the island, reading a magazine and eating a pastry. She wondered if the man her daughter and husband were suing, were the Potter's from the Wizarding World as well as _the _Harry Potter that owns Potter Architecture.

She sighed and put her magazine down. Her daughter was without a doubt beautiful, but her vanity was from her biological father, Draco Malfoy. She was cruel because she blamed her mother for not having a full family. She didn't truly love her step father, but she relied on him.

_Ding dong_.

Daphne frowned. _I'm not expecting anyone_. She shook her head and went back to her magazine.

"Ms. Greengrass," The soft spoken Latina maid walked in the kitchen.

"Yes, Mary?" Daphne asked.

"You have a visitor, Ma'am. Mrs. Potter," Mary bowed before leaving.

Daphne turned slowly, completely shocked. _Mrs. Potter_? _Oh, sweet Jesus, it's Hermione_. "Hermione,"

The woman standing before her was obviously Hermione, just older. She had the same brown eyes and curly hair. Her figure was mature and full, even after all these years. She didn't even have age lines.

"Daphne," Hermione nodded.

The woman before her was definitely Daphne, although older. She had dark hair with blue eyes and a mature figure. She had a few age lines though.

Hermione looked around the mansion Daphne now resided in with her fiancé, Darryl Steine and her daughter, Darla. "Big enough place to have slaves, huh?"

Daphne bristled. _Her and her damn S.P.E.W._ "Not everyone hates being waited upon," She spoke.

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant. What I meant was…wait, why do you even care what I think?" Hermione asked.

"I heard about your S.P.E.W.," Daphne said.

"Ronald never could keep his trap shut," Hermione spoke bitterly.

Daphne was surprised at her bitterness. "Then what did you mean?" She asked and indicated Hermione to sit.

"Thank you," Hermione said and sat down. _You're here for your daughter, not to feel sorry for the bitch_. "What I meant was that human slaves are much worse, even back in the Civil War days,"

Daphne frowned. "I told Daryl the same, but he insists on them," She shook her head in disappointment. Her fiancé was changing.

_**I'm going to bring out the big guns**_. Hermione nodded. "I'll cut to the chase why I'm here. You sue my daughter, I'll bring hell upon your head and your family. You know I can,"

_**Hermione, did you just threaten Daphne? Go love**_! Harry said through the bond.

_**I had to**_. Hermione told her husband with regret, but no way was she suing her daughter for something so small.

Daphne swallowed a lump. _Was I just threatened_? "Did you-?"

"Yes, I threatened you,"

"Why should I?" Daphne asked.

"Well, because I didn't sue anyone when we got into so many fights at school and neither did anyone else," Hermione replied.

Daphne breathed a shallow breath. "Who am I kidding? I'd do the same,"

"Yes, but your daughter instigated," Hermione said. "According to my daughter, Darla's a vain girl with some…sex issues,"

Daphne flinched. "She's a rebellious child,"

"That she is. Then again, if I didn't know my father or why my mother ran, I'd be rebellious as well," Hermione pointed out.

_She knows. She really does know_. Daphne shuddered. "Alright. I'll plead to my daughter and fiancé,"

Hermione nodded. "It was nice talking to you." She stood up. "I'll show myself out," And she promptly walked away.

Daphne groaned and dropped her head on the island top. _How the hell can I stop those two from suing the Potter's_?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Daphne sat at the dinner table with Darryl and Darla, trying to figure out how to bring up the conversation. The table was quiet enough already with hate and resentment and some tension.

She cleared her throat.

Darla continued to eat.

"Darryl…Darla…can we perhaps not go through with the lawsuit?" Daphne finally asked with bated breath.

Darla froze and her blue eyes locked on her mother's. She felt instant betrayal. "Mother, how could you say that? After everything you made to make my life miserable, you want me to _back down_?"

Daphne flinched. She did teach her daughter to never back down.

Darryl put his fork down. "Daphne, your daughter was beaten and you don't want to help her?"

Daphne felt enormous guilt, but she'd rather no one knew what happened to her and why she ran. "Please, don't," She pleaded.

Darryl and Darla flinched. Daphne hasn't pleaded since they knew her.

"Mother, I can't back down," Darla spoke clearly. "How can you even ask me?" She threw her fork down before leaving in a huff.

Darryl eyed his fiancé. "I don't understand, but I can tell you, we both won't back down,"

Daphne sighed.

"Good night," He walked away as well.

Daphne put her head in her arms and started to cry.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Neville sat at the living room table, working on the lawsuit papers and Harry giving Neville all the information on the evening Daphne's pleas fell on deaf family ears.

Hermione and the kids were upstairs, taking naps.

_Ding dong_.

Harry frowned. "Hang on, Nev,"

"I got it, Dad!" Alora's voice rang as she ran to the door.

Harry smirked. "Never mind,"

Neville chuckled. "Who she expecting?"

"A William Whyte for her assignments," Harry answered.

"New boyfriend?"

"If he is, I'll meet him," Harry laughed.

"Dad…" Alora entered the living room with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, Ally?" Harry turned as Neville looked up.

"This woman is here for you. Says you know her," Alora moved to the side to let the woman through.

_Ah, damn_. Harry groaned. _**Mione, love, get up and get down here**_! He cleared his throat. "Daphne. What do I owe this pleasure to?"

Daphne was amazed at the simple, yet beautiful home of the Potter's. She was surprised to see Neville Longbottom there as well. She took a deep breath. "I came to ask you to drop from the lawsuit. If you do, then my daughter will think she's won and not continue,"

_**Mione**_! Harry thought. "Hermione's threat didn't work well enough?"

She frowned and wondered how Harry knew.

"She's my wife,"

Daphne tried again. "My family won't listen to me. Perhaps if it looks like Darla won, then she'd back down,"

"Feeding the ego," Neville muttered.

Harry pursed his lips to not laugh. "That's not really teaching your daughter anything,"

Daphne teared. "I know! But she's like her father through and through,"

"Who's her father?" Neville asked.

"No one important," Harry told him. _**Mione, come on**_!

_**What the hell do you want, Harry**_? Hermione groaned through her sleep.

_**Daphne's here. She thinks if we back down, Darla may think she's won, and back down from the lawsuit**_. Harry informed her.

Daphne cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Harry?"

He held up a finger.

_**Only if Darla apologizes and Daphne talks to her daughter**_. Hermione thought.

Harry nodded. "Ally, come here please?"

Alora knew her mother and father 'talked'. She leant down for her father to whisper in her ear.

"Your mother wants you to agree, but with the conditions Darla apologizes to you and Daphne speaks to her daughter," Harry told his eldest.

"Can I add never talk to me also?" She whispered.

Harry nodded.

Alora cleared her throat and stood up.

"It's my daughter's decision," Harry nodded his head to the tall girl.

Daphne swung her gaze to Alora with pleading eyes.

Neville watched in amusement.

Alora took a deep breath. "I will back down if, and only if, Darla apologizes to me and stays away forever,"

Daphne nodded. "No problem,"

"_And _you talk to your daughter, finally," Alora added with a point.

Daphne froze. _Does the whole family know_? _Is it worth talking to my child who resents me_? She took a deep breath. "Alright,"

Alora held her hand out.

Daphne eyed the manicured hand, but shook the girl's hand. "I'll get my daughter to come over and we'll draw up a contract,"

"He's my lawyer," Alora nodded her head towards Neville.

Neville waved.

"Oh," Daphne realized.

"I'll make the contract. Come by later or tomorrow," Neville suggested.

Daphne nodded. "Goodbye for now, Harry and Alora Potter and Neville Longbottom,"

All three felt weird being addressed as that.

"Daphne," Harry nodded.

"Greengrass," Neville and Alora nodded.

Daphne turned and left the living room and headed out the front door in a hurry. _Damn straight my daughter will apologize and back down, for my sake_. She rushed out the slight flurries. _And when will the damn snow stop_?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Daphne entered her home and shook of the snow as she took of her clothing. Mary helped her out and hung up her outfit.

"Is my family here, Mary?"

"Yes, Ms. Greengrass,"

Daphne nodded and walked down the hall to the living room where she knew her family would be at this time. It was relaxing time.

"Hello, Darryl and Darla," Daphne greeted as she sat down beside her fiancé.

"Hey, Daph," Darryl continued to stare at the game on TV.

"Mother," Darla spoke as she texted on her phone like crazy.

Daphne took a deep breath as she gathered courage. "Darla…Darryl…Alora Potter said she'd back down,"

Darla snapped her head to her mother. "You went to her?"

Darryl turned to Daphne.

_Huh. It's a miracle that he's even away from his TV to talk to me_. Daphne thought. "Yes, I did, since my own family wouldn't listen,"

"You had no right," Darla whispered.

"I taught you both to never back down," Darryl spoke loudly.

"All you have to do is apologize and never bother her again. What's so wrong about that?" Daphne asked her daughter. "How did I teach you to be a bitch?"

Darla's mouth opened.

"How can you say that to your own daughter?" Darryl demanded.

"Because I was one and it was my parents fault," Daphne stood up, her hands on her hips and her eyes icy. Her inner bitch coming out. "I am your mother and you will listen to me or I will call on my family name to _order _you,"

Darla stared in shock.

Darryl was confused. "I don't understand,"

"I am Daphne Greengrass, family of the most prestigious, richest, and oldest families in the world, the Greengrass'," Daphne spoke of authority.

Darryl looked at his meek wife who now stood powerful. "What…?"

"My daughter is mine, therefore she is part of that family and must listen to me, no matter what," Daphne told Darryl.

Darryl was shocked. _She's richer than me_.

"I'll just ask my bio dad," Darla snarled.

"Your father is also one of the most prestigious, richest, and powerful families in the world, although an asshole. Actually the whole House is assholes," Daphne snapped at her daughter.

"Who is he?" Darryl asked.

"Draco Malfoy, House of the Malfoy," Daphne finally spoke the truth.

Darla opened her mouth that her mother grew a spine _and _told her who her father is. _My, God, she actually did it_.

"Why did you come to me?"

Daphne looked at her daughter. "I can tell you later,"

Darla sighed. "Fine, mother. I will apologize and avoid Alora Potter forever,"

"What? Darla!" Darryl exclaimed in shock.

"She's my mother. I have to listen," Darla said. "But she also spoke up for once. I respect her,"

Daphne felt shock, but happy her daughter now accepted her. "Good. We can head there later or tomorrow. Their lawyer will have the contract all done up,"

Darla nodded and smiled. She felt respect for her mother for once, maybe even love for her mother.

Darryl was shocked. _Where did my meek fiancé go? The one that relied on me_?

OoOoOoOoOoO

In a beautiful mansion in the country, near Edmonton, lived the widow Minerva McGonagall Thompson.

She lost her husband, Jonathan Thompson, a few years ago.

She ran away from the magical world when the Potter's were degraded and since she stuck up for them, she was degraded as well.

She may be old, but she's spry.

She kept her daughter from the magical world ever since she was born, but she had looked for her daughter and convinced her daughter that she was her mother.

She's happy that her beautiful daughter, Caroline Little, was now engaged to Sirius Black, her old pupil, and they had two beautiful twins, Isabella and Lucas.

She was ecstatic to have Sirius has her soon-to-be son-in-law and the beautiful grandchildren she was now blessed with.

They never visited, but she knew. No one visits her, except her daughter, which is very rare.

Minerva hates her lonely life, but she chose it.

She sat outside on her terrace, enjoying the cool brisk day, waiting for spring.

"Hi, Mom," Caroline's voice greeted as she came to sit by her mother. "At least you remembered your coat and blanket,"

Minerva smiled up at her daughter. "Hello, daughter. What brings you around today, of all days?"

Caroline hesitated as she stared at her mother. "Well, It's…just…why didn't you want me or find me sooner? Who is my father? Why won't Sirius marry me yet? Why won't he tell me _everything _from his past? Who does he know?" All the pain and questions spilled out rapidly.

Minerva sighed at her daughter's pain. "Oh, Carol…first of all, Sirius will tell you in time, no worries, and he _will _marry you my daughter. He loves you enough to stay with you so long and you had children,"

Caroline sighed. "You're right mother. I'll ask him later,"

Minerva hated her other questions, but she deserved to have them answered. "I didn't take you in to protect you from this magical world. I didn't want you to be raised with prejudice and an evil Dark Lord after a certain family because of a prophecy," She explained. "Your father was an American, obviously, and his name is William Lefay,"

Caroline nodded. "Thank you for telling me the truth, but prejudice? What about the evil Dark Lord? What certain family? What prophecy?"

Minerva inwardly groaned. _I just gave my daughter more questions_. "The Wizarding World is very prejudice. Pureblood's are given higher authority as well as money and would _never _marry a Muggleborn or a Half-blood. Purebloods are basically incest and control their world, like Kings and Queens did back in the day,"

Caroline widened her eyes. "That's horrible,"

"Yes, and it still rages on, but just barely. Ever since Harry Potter left _and _married a Muggleborn he loves with all his heart, people were confused. Here was their celebrity and he goes up and leaves while the Dark Lord still lived. The ministry and newspapers were so corrupted, it was horrible, but with Harry leaving, people woke up and decided the hell with the old ways and chose a bright new minister as well as an editor,"

Caroline listened in rapt attention as she leaned forwards with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "All this because of my best friend's husband?"

Minerva sighed. "That and more, my child,"

Caroline gaped.

"The Wizarding World is still prejudice, but not so much now. The Dark Lord, who is know as Lord Voldemort but his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, is a Half-blood lunatic bent on killing Harry Potter and whoever gets in his way, including his parents and family,"

Caroline gasped. "That…that…"

"I know," Minerva nodded as she stared up at the clear sky. "Tom was a pupil in our school and was very ambitious, but also wanted to live forever and rule the world. We never even known, even after he went into Slytherin,"

Caroline remembered the four Houses in Hogwarts.

"But he became impossible to kill after murdering so many. He's caused fear in so many people and developed his own followers called Death Eaters that have an obvious mark to show they are true to their 'master',"

"Can no one kill him?" Her daughter asked.

"Well…there was a prophecy, a long time ago…" Minerva began as tears pricked her eyes. "The prophecy was about a boy that can bring down the Dark Lord, but he overheard someway and went after the family to prevent his demise. However, he didn't count on one thing after murdering the parents: love from a mother can save a child, a child who had a lightning scar forever,"

Caroline realized who. "He killed Harry, but Harry survived? The poor child who lost his family, all for a prophecy,"

Minerva felt more pain. "Yes, we lost two important people to us and the third was forced to live with his other family, though they were nice enough,"

"It's all about Harry," Caroline realized. "Even when they were branded murderers. It was all because of Harry and jealousy,"

Minerva nodded. "That's why he hated his life, until he met his beautiful best friend, Hermione Granger,"

_Hermione saved Harry_. Caroline thought. "But they didn't murder, did they?"

"Never!" Minerva exclaimed. "And I'll stand by that till I die, even if it's a lonely and long road,"

Caroline felt sadness, but knew her mother was right. She's stay by her mother and the innocent people framed. "Is this why Sirius won't marry me? Because he thinks that will scare me off?"

Minerva looked at her daughter. _That and he were framed for the murder of Harry's parents_ _and went to jail_. "That's something you discuss with him,"

Caroline nodded and stood up, rather shakily. "Thank for the talk, Mother. I must return home and speak to my fiancé,"

Minerva nodded. "Go easy, darling. He loves you,"

Caroline looked at her mother and knew she knew something else. She nodded and turned swiftly and left with determined steps.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Caroline walked into her home and walked to the back garden, knowing very well that's where Sirius would be.

*_Flashback_*

_Caroline looked around the backyard in disbelief. "Sirius, darling, why are you gardening?"_

_Sirius didn't look up. "It keeps me calm and sane, darling. Sometimes it's hard to believe this is all real after my past was like,"_

_Caroline frowned. "And how was that?"_

_Sirius got up slowly and looked into her deep blue eyes. "A discussion for another day, love," He caressed her cheek. "Be patient,"_

_Caroline seen the love in his eyes and promised patience._

*_End of Flashback_*

She walked to the back and sure enough, there was Sirius squatting near the ground, shoveling the snow. _Any season, he's here. _She took a deep breath. _I'm quite sure I had enough patience now. It's been ten years_.

"Darling," Caroline called.

Sirius turned to see his beautiful fiancé with a troubled look. _Oh, dear, what now_? "Yes, love?"

"We need to talk,"

Sirius felt his heart plummet. _I knew this was going to happen_.

"I kept something from you," Caroline began as she took a seat on the playground swing for her children.

Sirius turned to look at her. "Like what?"

"My mother…my mother is Minerva McGonagall Thompson," Caroline whispered and looked at the ground.

Sirius felt floored. "Your mother is _Minerva_? Our children's grandmother is someone I knew? Is this why we couldn't ever see her?"

"Yes, she's my mother and the grandmother of our children. No, she didn't want to see anybody unless they were truthful and visiting _her_," Caroline answered. _I may feel guilty and be forced to leave, but not until he tells me the damn truth_.

"Do Harry and Hermione know?" He asked.

"They should now. I told Hermione a few days ago,"

Sirius swallowed. "I…well, I'm surprised. Has she told you everything then?"

"Yes,"

Sirius felt dread.

"But nothing about you. No, she said you'll tell me in time since you love me so much," Caroline's voice was slightly bitter for once.

Sirius felt relief Minerva never spoke about him, but was incredibly shocked that she had a daughter he was no engaged to and loved with all his being. "I'm ready," He realized aloud.

Caroline looked at him.

"We really shouldn't have secrets. I'm sorry," Sirius apologized. "I'll tell you about my life, now love,"

Caroline teared in relief.

"The most biggie is that I went to prison for being framed for my best friends' deaths," He told her.

Caroline opened her mouth in shock. "Did we have to start like that?"

"It's actually the only thing you don't know about me," Sirius shrugged. "We can talk about my past every now and then, especially my friends,"

Caroline felt confused. "The ones you were framed for?"

Sirius sighed. "This may take awhile, love,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Roxanne walked into the cafeteria with a determined stride. She noticed the two boys off the side, arguing about something. She walked up to them and they didn't seem to notice her at all.

"…Roxy is mine," Lucas ground out.

"I'm no one's," Roxanne interrupted before it went on.

Richard and Lucas turned in shock.

"I'm still very young, too young to date," Roxanne looked at each boy. "Besides, I wouldn't date brother who fight for a girl,"

Richard felt shock.

Lucas felt anger.

"See you in school," Roxanne walked away with a swish of her silvery hair.

Richard looked at Lucas. "She's right. I can't believe I fought you,"

Lucas felt enormous guilt. He was ready to fight right now. "I'm sorry, Rich,"

"So am I,"

"Next girl we fight over, let's stop and think about this moment," Lucas suggested.

"Yeah," Richard agreed.

Both turned to get their lunches and forget about the silvery hair girl that captured their hearts.

BREAK!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. AN

Author's Note

I am so sorry everyone, but my Dad is in the hospital and he's all I have. My stories are now on hiatus for awhile. I'm really sorry, but don't worry, I'll still work on the stories! I have layout for all my stories so now all I got to do is write it. Thanks for understanding and see you soon, I hope.

dadby 3


End file.
